In The Company Of Angels
by luvthatblueeyedSoul
Summary: A grocery store hold-up goes horribly wrong. A death fic that will be written in multiply chapters. I always told myself I'd never write a story that resulted in one of our boys losing their life but part of this story came to me in a dream and I felt the need to put it down in words.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of gunfire reverberated throughout the convience store as a hail of bullets whipped back and forth in both directions.

By the time it was all over the shopkeeper and the two would-be thieves laid dead on the floor with broken glass and damaged cartons of food skattered everywhere.

Hutch was trying to get up off the floor from where he dove for cover but the dead weight on top of him made it practically impossible.

"Okay Starsk it's all over get off of me will ya!" Hutch said as he nudged his partner on the side.

Starsky didn't budge.

"C'mon Starsk...this is not what I mean't when I said cover me...now get off you weigh a ton!" Hutch reiterated as he tried to push Starsky off.

Hutch became alarmed when Starsky remained still and silent.

"Starsky!" Hutch spoke his partner's name in a frightened tone as he finally managed to free himself from under his partner.

"Jesus Starsk!" Hutch gasped when he carefully lifted Starsky and turned him over onto his back and placed him on the tiled floor.

Starsky had suffered a massive bullet wound to the chest and blood from the wound was flowing freely.

The blood had already saturated the front of the dark-haired detective's tee-shirt and was dripping down onto the cold floor.

Hutch surveyed the surrounding area for some kind of cloth to staunch the blood flow, not locating anything, he quickly tugged on the shirt tails of his own shirt pulling them out of his jeans, then ripped open it's front as buttons flew everywhere.

He then removed it and pressed it firmly against Starsky's chest to cover the bullet hole.

"Starsk can you hear me Buddy?" Hutch called out to his friend.

"C'mon Starsk talk to me!" Hutch pleaded with his partner as the shirt he was using quickly became saturated as well.

"Oh please Buddy don't do this to me!" Hutch cried out as the blood continued to ooze out.

Just then a man and a woman entered the store and saw the devastation.

They spotted the dead bodies and a bare-chested Hutch leaning over his partner and were about to exit in haste when Hutch called out to them. "Please...I'm a police officer...my partner's been shot...call an ambulance!"

The man hurried over to the phone that hung on the wall behind the counter and made the call while the woman ran to Hutch's aide.

"What can I do to help?" she asked as she knelt down beside Hutch.

"Could you see if you can find me some towels...anything to help stop the bleeding!" Hutch begged her.

She nodded then scurried off.

"Hang on Starsk...please just hang on!" Hutch begged his friend.

Suddenly a moan escaped Starsky's lips as he stirred.

"Starsk...can you hear me?" Hutch asked the dark-haired man again.

Starsky squeezed his eyes shut tightly then slowly opened them.

"Hutchhhh." he slurred the blond's name in what was barely a whisper.

"I'm here Pal...just take it easy...it's gonna' be okay!" Hutch said as he tried to sound comforting.

"Ohhhh God Hutchhhh...it hurts." Starsky's words were almost inaudible.

"The ambulance is on the way!" the man who made the phone call informed Hutch as he hurried to Hutch's side.

The woman returned and knelt down once again beside Hutch.

"Here are some clean towels the woman said as she handed Hutch the linens.

"Thanks!" Hutch answered gratefully as he yanked one from the pile while tossing his soaked shirt aside.

He rolled up the towel and placed it on Starsky's chest causing him to wince from the pain.

"Sorry Buddy...ya' know Pal this would go a hell of alot easier if you would just stop bleeding!" Hutch tried to joke about the situation.

The joke was short-lived when Starsky cried out. "I can't...breathe Hutchhh...can't breathe!"

Not wasting anytime, Hutch gathered Starsky in his arms and placed his friend's upper body in his lap so that he was somewhat elevated.

"How's that Starsk...just try to relax Buddy the ambulance is on it's way." he told his injured friend.

 _"My God there's just so much blood!"_ Hutch thought to himself as he pressed down harder on Starsky's chest.

All at once Starsky started to choke as a trickle of blood trailed out the corner of his mouth.

"No!" Hutch hissed softly as he took his thumb and wiped the blood from Starsky's mouth.

"Hut..." Starsky tried to call out the blond's name but the pain was too intense and the amount of blood pooling in his mouth made it impossible.

"Please Starsky...just hang on just a little bit longer!" Hutch pleaded with his friend as he bent down and placed his chin on the top of the mass of curly, dark hair.

The sound of the ambulance's siren could be heard far off in the distance.

"Ya' hear that Buddy...I told you help was on the way!" Hutch said half-heartedly as he held his partner tighter.

"Hutchhh." Starsky tried calling out to his friend.

"I'm right here Starsk!" Hutch replied softly.

"I'm soooo c-c-cold." Starsky's teeth chattered as he grasped Hutch's hand that laid on his wounded chest, the perspiration beaded across his brow.

 _"He's going into shock!"_ Hutch thought as he wiped more blood from Starsky's lips.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Hutch roared as he looked over at the doorway.

"I'm scared Hutchhhh...it's so dark...I don't wanna'...be in the dark." Starsky sobbed.

Hutch started to sob too as he begged his partner to be quiet and save his breath.

Starsky then tried to reach up and touch Hutch's cheek but he was too weak and his hand just flopped away.

Hutch reached down and picked up Starsky's hand and squeezed it tight.

"We had a good run Hutch...didn't we?" Starsky slurred.

"Why the hell are you talkin' like that for you ya' big goofball...it's not over yet Pal...we've still got a lot of road we haven't traveled down yet?" Hutch tried to sound upbeat but he was losing hope.

"No...I'm tired Hutchhh...soooo tired." Starsky added almost incoherently.

"We'll you'll have all the time in the world to sleep when you get to the hospital now will ya' just shut-up!" Hutch begged his friend, trying to get him to save his strength.

"You're gonna' be okay right...huh...Hutchhhhh?" Starsky asked as his droopy eyes looked up at the blond's.

"And so are you Pal...so are you!" Hutch whispered in Starsky's ear as he gathered the dark-haired man even closer to him, burying his face in the crook of his best friend's neck.

Suddenly Hutch heard the most awful sound.

The sound of silence.

That's the moment he realized that Starsky had stopped breathing.

Hutch pulled his face up out of the warmth of Starsky's shoulder and looked into the unseeing blue eyes of his partner.

The ambulance had just pulled up outside, it's siren blarring and it's lights flashing, alerting everyone of it's presence.

"Starsk?" Hutch whispered his friend's name softly getting no reply.

"Starsky?" Hutch cried out again slightly louder.

"No Buddy...no please!" Hutch sobbed as he slide Starsky's body onto the cold,hard floor.

He was just about to perform CPR on his partner when he was suddenly shoved out of the way.

"Please Mister...you need to back out of the way so we can help the man!" one of the medics ordered as he forced his way between the two detectives.

Hutch started to protest, not realizing who the intruder was.

When he saw the uniforms and all the medical paraphernalia he slowly retreated into the background but only slightly.

"I'm a cop...this man is my partner...he's been shot...you gotta' help him...he's stopped breathing!" Hutch begged and pleaded with the paramedics.

"We'll do everything we can Sir now please just step back!" the other medical attendant insisted of the blond as he opened up the medical gear by his side.

"Cardiac arrest!" the one medic said to the other after checking Starsky's vitals.

"I already told you that!" Hutch screamed out as he wiped a trembling hand across his face, smearing Starsky's blood he had on his hand on his cheek and forehead.

Hutch could see the olive skin tone had already disappeared from Starsky face replaced by a slightly ashen shade tinted with blue.

The blond stood there shaking his head in disbelief as the paramedics worked on trying to revive his lifeless friend.

Hutch jerked when the defibulator zapped Starsky's chest and he cringed when the first attempt failed.

"Let's go again!" one of the medics called out as the other medic placed the defibulator on Starsky's bare chest.

"Clear!" Hutch heard the word being shouted but his eyes were focused on Starsky's face.

The blond held his breath and closed his eyes when he heard the jolting sound of his best friend's body being jerked up off the floor.

"Please Starsk...please!" Hutch prayed, his eyes still closed but his ears opened wide.

"Nothing!" He heard the paramedics disheartening reply.

"One more time!" the medic said.

Hutch never even felt the large hand that was placed on his bare shoulder as he opened his eyes and watched the terrifying scene play out in front of him.

"Get my man a blanket!" Dobey ordered one of the uniformed officers who followed him to the scene when he felt the bare-chest blond shaking uncontrollably under his hand.

"Clear!" the medic shouted again as they made one final attempt to resesitate the body before them.

Both Hutch and Dobey waited with baited breath for the outcome.

"Nothing." the other medic said solemnly as he check for a pulse and a heartbeat.

He removed the stephescope from his ears and allowed it to rest around his neck as he bowed his head.

"It's no good...we've lost him." the medic added.

Hutch watched in horror as the medics placed their equipment back in their cases then placed a white sheet over Starsky, covering his face and body.

The uniformed officer re-entered the store and handed Dobey the blanket.

Dobey unfolded it and gently draped it over Hutch's shoulders.

"W-Wait a second...what the hell are you doing?" Hutch cried out.

"Y-You're just giving up on him?" he roared angrily.

"Hutch take it easy Son." Dobey said as he placed a pair of comforting hands on both of Hutch's arms as if it would calm him.

This was the first he noticed his superior was present.

"Captain he needs help...tell them Starsky needs help!" Hutch demanded of his captain.

"Hutch it's too late...he's gone Son...Starsky's gone." Dobey said softly trying to convince the distraught blond.

Hutch froze slightly, looked down at the prone body covered with the sheet and stood there in a daze.

Suddenly Hutch shrugged off Dobey's grip and the blanket and raced to his partner dropping down on his knees beside Starsky's body.

He then violently ripped off the sheet and reached down and tilted Starsky's neck back.

Hutch then leaned over Starsky, placed his lips on his partner's lips and expelled his own air into Starsky's mouth filling the dark-haired man's cheeks from the force.

Hutch could taste Starsky's blood in his mouth as he forced the air into his friend.

The blond then jerked back and started to compress his partner's chest as he counted out in his head.

"C'mon Starsky!" Hutch cried out as he bent down and he pried open Starsky mouth and repeated the procedure.

"Dammit Starsk...don't you dare!" Hutch spat.

The blood in Hutch's mouth flew through the air as he pressed up and down on Starsky's bare, blood-soaked chest.

The paramedics just stood back shaking there heads as Dobey made his way to the blond's side.

"That's enough Hutch!" he ordered the detective as he tried to pull the blond off of Starsky.

With a force so powerfully, Hutch shoved his superior back and kept administering aid to his fallen partner.

Dobey, not at all surprised by Hutch's actions nodded to a pair of uniformed officers that stood off to the side for assistance.

Dobey and the two officers moved forward and after several attempts, all three eventually managed to pry Hutch away from partner and up onto his feet.

The three men held the blond forcefully as the paramedics picked up Starsky's body and place it on a stretcher.

Hutch watched in shock as they covered Starsky's body once again and buckled him up.

As the medics wheeled the stretcher in front of the four men Hutch sobbed and shook his head no.

Hutch waited until his partner was loaded into the ambulance and the doors closed behind him before collasping onto the floor in uncontrollable grief.

...

Starsky held his hand in front of his eyes as he walked closer to the bright light.

He stopped when he came upon a man dressed all in white.

"Where am I...where's Hutch?" Starsky's voice said alarmingly as he looked around for his partner.

"You will not find him here Son." the man in white spoke to him comfortingly.

"Where's here?" Starsky asked again trying to remain calm.

"Where do you think you are David?" the man questioned the troubled young man before him.

Starsky stared intently at the man then suddenly his hands shot up to his chest as he felt the area around his heart.

A look of fear blanketed his face as he looked back at the man in white.

"No...I-I can't be!" Starsky shouted out.

"There's no reason to be alarmed David...you're safe now...no further harm can come to you." the man said soothingly as he placed a hand on Starsky's shoulder.

"This isn't happening...I wanna' see Hutch...where's Hutch...you take me to my partner right now!" Starsky demanded as he started to back away.

"If you want to see your friend you must follow me David." the man said as he motioned Starsky back to his side.

"How do you know my name?" Starsky asked as he stopped then started walking back towards the other man.

"I know everything there is to know about you Son...you were born in Brooklyn New York...you're one of two children born to Robert and Rachelle Starsky...you have a younger sibling named Nicholas...I even know about the time you stole the two packs of chewing gum from Bailey's Super Market on Twelth and Devonshire when you were nine years old...on a dare from your friends Francis and Maurice I might add." the man relayed his information, pointing a disapproving finger at Starsky as the last words were said.

Starsky stood there stunned, then suddenly he remembered his partner.

"Y-You said you'd let me see my partner...I-I wanna' see him now...p-please." Starsky stuttered nervously.

"Of course David...if you'll just follow me." the man said as he placed his arm on Starsky's shoulder and began walking away with him.

Suddenly the blinding white light disappeared and Starsky found himself in an all white sterile room.

Starsky looked at the man beside him, not comprehending what was going on then the man pointed at the doorway.

Starsky's face lit up when he saw the familiar figure standing just inside the doorway.

"Hey...Hutch!" Starsky exclaimed as he rushed towards the blond only to feel Hutch step right through him.

Starsky watched as his friend faltered for a moment then continued on.

A surprised gasp excaped Starsky's lips when he looked over Hutch's shoulder at the figure laying on the examining table.

...

Even though the room was bathed in bright light, Hutch felt an overwhelming darkness surround him as he slowly walked into it.

The blond was numb to the medicinal smell that permeated the air, the same smell that usually burnt his nostrils whenever he entered a hospital room.

He didn't even noticed how cold the room felt for at that moment he was devoid of all feelings exept the feeling of extreme grief.

Hutch saw his partner and best friend laid out carefully on the stainless steel examining table and he forced himself to move closer.

As he made his way across the room he thought for a moment his mind and body were playing tricks on him.

Just for a moment he thought he felt the touch of Starsky's hand and was certain he could smell his partner's musky after-shave.

He paused before continuing on.

What took him only a few seconds seemed like an eternity when he finally reached Starsky's side.

Still in a partially dazed state, Hutch looked down at his friend's colorless face as a sob escaped his lips.

Hutch then leaned down and placed his forehead on Starsky's chest and began to weep, his entire body shook with every sob that was released from his lips as he begged his partner to come back to him.

...

"No...you can't do this to him...you gotta' let me go back...do you hear me...let me go to him!" Starsky spouted out his demands.

"I cannot do that David...it's out of both of our hands now...you belong with us now." the man in white told him regretably.

"No...I belong with my partner...he doesn't deserve this...you gotta' make all this stop right now do you hear me!" Starsky pleaded with the other man.

"I'm sorry David...I just can't." the man replied with a note of sadness in his voice.

Starsky looked back over at his grief-striken partner and his heart ached for his friend.

He then slowly walked over and placed his hand on top of the blond's head and ran his fingers through Hutch's long blond hair in an attempt to comfort him.

Starsky was surprised when a startled Hutch turned around quickly in his direction as his eyes darted about the room.

"I'm here Buddy...I'm right here!" Starsky uttered to his best friend.

Starsky had to swallow the lump in his throught when Hutch stood upright, still staring in his direction.

"Can you see me Pal...I'm right here Hutch?" he begged the blond to notice him.

Starsky's hopes were quickly dashed when he watched Hutch slowly look away from him and return his attention back to the body that laid out on the table before him.

His heart sank even further as he watched his emotionally wrecked partner turn and stumble out of the room without looking back.

Starsky followed Hutch out the door calling after him. "I'm sorry Hutch!"

Starsky saw Captain Dobey and Huggy as they stood out in the hallway waiting for the blond.

The two of them started to walk towards Hutch, that's when Starsky noticed Hutch's hesitation in his step.

When Starsky saw Hutch begin to slowly sway to one side he looked over at Dobey and Huggy and yelled out. "Catch him he's gonna' pass out!"

Hutch thought he heard his dead partner's voice as he crumbled to the hospital floor just before total darkness crept in.

...

"I'm very sorry you had to see your friend suffer like that." the man in white told Starsky.

"He needs me...but this time...I-I can't be there for him." Starsky said somberly.

"That's not entirely true David." the man in white replied.

Starsky suddenly perked up.

"What are you saying?" Starsky questioned the other man.

"In all your years on Earth David...did you ever feel as if someone was watching over you...protecting you...keeping you out of harms way?" the man asked Starsky.

"Yeah...I-I guess so yeah...you mean sorta like a guardian angel or somethin'?" Starsky asked.

"That is exactly what I'm referring to David...every living soul has their very own guardian angel...I had one when I existed on Earth...you had one as well...it may not always be the same protector through the span of your lifetime...special circumstances may warrant change in one's overseer...but every single living being has one and it's always someone who was very close to them in their mortal life." the man in white informed Starsky.

"Okay...so let me ask you this...you say I had a guardian angel whose job was to protect me...if that's the case then why am I here...why did I die?" Starsky posed the question.

The man in white frowned then replied. "Sometimes David...the protectors have what you might call an extra work load."

"So your saying angels sometimes have to pull double duty?" Starsky asked.

"That's right David...and quite often...while our guardian angels are keeping a watchful eye on one loved one the need may arise to help another." the man answered.

"Sadly it may only be a split second that a protector's back is turned as they are juggling the needs of one when tragedy can strike the other." the man added.

"Which is what happened in my case...my guardian angel was helping someone else the moment I was shot." Starsky said as he answered his own question.

"Yes David that's right." the man nodded.

Starsky was silent for a moment then asked. "Is it possible for me to see my guardian angel?"

"Absolutely David...in fact he's been waiting to see you for a very long time?" the man in white replied.

"He?" Starsky questioned the man.

"Yes that's right...you see that grove of trees over there?" the man said as he pointed off to Starsky's left.

Starsky turned slightly and nodded.

"He's waiting for you just inside the trees." the man in white added.

Starsky's eyes widened surprise.

"Go to him David...he's very eager to see you." the man told Starsky as he placed a gentle hand on the dark-haired man's shoulder.

Starsky hesitated slightly then turned and began to walk towards the trees.

When he got to the first clump of trees he paused momentarily then walked in.

His eyes scanned the area in front of him and he was just about to move forward when a voice spoke to him from behind. "Hello Son."

Starsky froze as he immediately recognized the male voice.

He then slowly turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Pop?" Starsky said not believing his eyes as he stared into his father's face.

Starsky's father took a couple of steps closer then extended his hand and placed it on his son's shoulder and smiled.

Starsky wasted no time as he allowed himself to be enveloped into his father's embrace.

"I can't believe it's really you Pop...I've missed you for so long!" Starsky exclaimed as he began to weep.

Starsky's father clutched his son tighter in his arms as his own tears flowed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Starsky's father released the hold he had on his son and they separated and stood at arms length from one another.

Starsky's father then placed a hand on the side of Starsky's face and said. "My goodness Davey...just look at you...you've grown into a fine lookin' young man!"

"And look at you Pop...you look just like you did the day...!" Starsky started to say then stopped as he remembered back to the last time he saw his father, the day his father was shot and killed in the line of duty.

"I was so proud of you that day Pop...me and Nick...and Ma!" Starsky beamed proudly and they both smiled.

Their bittersweet reunion was short-lived when Starsky remembered why he was there..

Starsky's smiled quickly turned into a frown as he spoke softly to his father in between sobs. "I-I died Pop...I-I was shot."

Starsky's father's smile quickly faded as well as he replied solemnly. "Yes I know Davey...can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive _you..._ what's there to forgive Pop?" Starsky asked.

Starsky's father removed his hand from Starsky's arm as the tears welled up in his troubled eyes.

He then turned with his shoulders hunched over and walked about ten feet away to a wooden bench and sat down with his head held in his hands.

"I-I let you down Davey...it's all my fault that you're here Son." Starsky's father wept.

"What are ya' talkin' about Pop...why would you even say somethin' like that?" Starsky questioned his father as he walked over and sat down next to him on the bench.

"I was suppose to be watching over you Son...it was my responsibilty to make sure you stayed safe but I messed up!" Starsky's father sobbed.

"What happened Pop...tell me why I'm here?" Starsky asked of his father.

Starsky's father paused as he drew in a heavy sigh then began to explain. "It's your brother Nicholas...Davey I just don't know what to do about him anymore...he's really gotten himself into some serious trouble!"

"Nick...what kind of trouble Pop?" Starsky asked.

Starsky's father hesitated briefly then continued. "This morning when you were...when you were shot...I tried to be there to watch over you but Nicky...he was up to no good...we're talkin' heavy stuff...drugs...gambling...the whole nine yards...he tried to scam a couple of thugs...these guys were badder than bad Davey...they really mean't business...they were gonna' kill your brother...I had to do something...I just couldn't stand by and watch them...!" Starsky's father choked up.

"It's okay Pop." Starsky said soothingly as he placed his hand on his father's slumped shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"I had to make a choice Davey...I knew Hutch was with you...I mean after all Hutch was always so protective of you...always watching your back and Nicky had no one...I just couldn't let them kill him in cold blood like that!" Starsky's father sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's not your fault Pop...you did what you had to do...I understand!" Starsky said softly as he tried to console his father.

Starsky's father wiped the tears from his face and looked into his son's loving eyes.

"So you're not angry with me for letting you die instead of your little brother?" his father asked mornfully.

"No Pop...I'm not angry with you...I love ya' Pop...you did the only thing you could possibly do...Itotally understand that." Starsky whispered his words of comfort into his father's ear then placed his forehead on his father's shoulder.

"I love ya' too Davey...you and your brother and your Ma'...you all mean the world to me." Starsky father said proudly.

Starsky's thoughts suddenly drifted away as he thought about his mother and how devestated she must be over his own death.

"Oh jeeze Pop...I totally forgot about Ma...how's she gonna' handle all this?" Starsky asked as he worried about his mother.

"She doesn't know yet Son...she's gonna' take it real hard...you were always her favorite." Starsky's father started to sob again.

"I wanna' see her Pop...do you think they'll let me see her?" Starsky pleaded with his father.

The older Starsky placed his hand on Starsky's knee and squeezed as a smile grazed his lips. "I can take you to her Son...I visit with her all the time."

"Can we go now...please Pop?" Starsky asked eagerly.

Starsky's father chuckled at Starsky's childlike eagerness, for it reminded him some much of when his son was a little boy.

"Sure Davey...we can go now." he said with a smile as he patted Starsky's knee and stood up.

"Just follow me Son and I'll show you the way." Starsky's father said as he held out his hand to his edest son.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like he's coming around." Dobey said to Huggy as they both watched the blond regain consciousness.

Hutch opened his eyes and saw Dobey and Huggy hovering over him.

"Wh...Where am I?" he asked as he scanned the room, then it dawned on him exactly where he was as the sadness crept back up on him and crawled into the huge hole in his heart.

Hutch fought back the tears as he slowly sat up on the hospital bed.

"Hutch...I think it's best if you come home with me tonight...you can sleep in our guest bedroom." Dobey told the blond as he rested a huge hand on Hutch's shoulder.

"I just wanna' go home Captain." Hutch said mornfully.

"Not tonight Son." Dobey added as he helped Hutch to his feet.

Huggy's heart sank as he watched his grieving friend walk towards the hospital room's doorway, his shoulders hunched over.

"I have to make a phone call Captain...I-I have to call Starsk..." Hutch choked as he tried to say his best friend's name.

"I have to call his mother...let her know what happened." Hutch struggled with his words as the tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'll take care of that Hutch...you just..." Dobey started to say.

"No...he was my partner...I need to be the one to tell her." Hutch insisted.

Dobey eyed his detective then nodded in agreement.

"We'll call her from my home...come on Son." Dobey said softly as he directed Hutch down the hallway to the main entrance of the hospital.

The three men walked through the parking lot and over to Dobey's car.

"Hey...I gotta' get back the The Pits...I'll call ya' tomorrow morning okay?" Huggy said somberly as he placed both his hands on Hutch's shoulders.

Huggy was at a loss for words as he looked into Hutch's swollen, blood-shot eyes.

He did the only thing he could do, he pulled his friend into his arms and squeezed him tightly.

When Huggy eventually released the blond there were new fallen tears on his cheeks.

"See ya' tomorrow." Huggy said as he opened the passenger side car door and helped Hutch into the front seat.

Huggy then looked over at Dobey and gave him a look that said. _"Take care of him."_

Dobey nodded to Huggy in understanding.

Huggy then stepped back and watched as Dobey and Hutch drove away.

"Yeah...my man's gonna' need a lot of takin' care of." Huggy said to himself as his eyes followed the car down the street.

...

"She still manages to take my breath away Davey...even after all these years!" Starsky's father said with a smile.

Starsky looked over at his father who was wearing a lop-sided grin on his face, the same grin he inherited and used often.

He then followed his father's eyes to across the room and soon realized they were standing in the living room of his childhood home, his mother was sitting in a chair knitting what appeared to him to be a scarf.

She had her long dark hair tied up in a bun and she was humming along with a song that was playing on the radio.

Starsky's heart swelled as he looked upon her face and he smiled and looked over at his father who was still smiling as well.

He then heard a noise that sounded like the rustling of the pages of a newspaper and he looked over and spotted his little brother laying stretched out on the sofa, that's when his smile faded slightly.

"Ya' know...I think I'm going to send this scarf to David for his birthday when I get it finished!" Mrs. Starsky said with a smile as she held out her unfinished handy work in front of her to inspect it's progress.

"Ma...what in the hell is Davey gonna' do with a scarf in California?" Nick said as he sat up and tossed the newspaper aside.

"Please Nicholas...how many times have I asked you to watch your language...and besides...the air is always chilly by the ocean...especially in April!" Mrs. Starsky replied as she continued with her knitting.

Nick rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Well I think I've had all the excitement I can take for one night...I'm gonna' run into town and see what's goin' on." Nick added as he walked over to the table in the entryway and picked up his keys.

Starsky and his father looked at each other with concern then looked back at the younger Starsky.

"Nicholas it's so late...why don't you just spend the evening with me...I'll make us some popcorn and we'll watch an old movie on TV!" she practically pleaded with her son.

Starsky's brother snickered at her request.

"No thanks Ma'...I'd rather sit and watched the wallpaper peel!" he replied with a snide chuckle.

Both Starsky and his father winced when they saw the look of hurt on Mrs. Starsky's face.

Starsky thought back to all the nights the four of them spent in the very same room where they stood now.

His mother would make a huge bowl of popcorn and a steaming hot pot of hot chocolate, dalloped with whipped cream and they'd all sit in front of the television and watch a movie together as one big, happy family.

His parents would always let the boys pick which movie they wanted to watch.

With only four channels to choose from it wasn't hard to decide but the boys always managed to find some interesting movies none the less.

Starsky's face lit up as he thought back to those happier times and he wished he could go back in time, if only for a moment and relive those cherished memories.

Starsky slowly walked over to his mother and knelt down beside her and gazed lovingly into her troubled eyes.

Just then the phone next to her chair rang out and Starsky jumped.

Nick halted at the front door as his mother picked up the phone.

"Hello." she answered politely.

"Hello...is anyone there?" she asked as she waited for the voice on the other line to answer back.

"Kenneth...is that you...I can barely hear you dear?" she said as she pressed the receiver closer to her ear.

Starsky's ears perked up at the mention of his partner's name and he listened intently.

"Wh...What are you saying Kenneth?" she questioned the voice on the other end as her hand began to shake.

Starsky watched as the tears pooled in his beloved mother's eyes then he looked over at his father whose eyes mirrored the same sadness.

Starsky's father nodded to his son.

Nick, who was still standing by the door, started to make his way back into the room when he saw the worried look on his mother's face.

"Oh please no...please Kenneth no...not my David!" Starsky's mother wept.

Starsky looked back over at his father searching for guidance.

He watched as his father made his way over to his mother's side and placed a gentle hand on her tear-stained cheek.

"Ma what is it...did somethin' happen to Davey?" Nick shouted out.

Mrs. Starsky ignored Nick's questioning and continued to concern herself with the caller.

Starsky's father's touch seemed to console his mother somewhat as she spoke to the caller again. "Kenneth...Kenneth please don't say that...it wasn't your fault dear." she said, trying to comfort the troubled soul on the other line.

Starsky could visualize his blond partner on the phone, telling his mother how he himself was to blame for his death, how it should have been him instead.

"No Hutch...it wasn't your fault Buddy!" Starsky shouted into the receiver.

Starsky got up from his knees and walked around his mother's chair and around his father and knelt down on the other side of her and placed his ear against the phone.

He could hear Hutch sobbing heavily into the reciever.

"Oh God Buddy...plese don't cry Hutch...it wasn't your fault." Starsky said tearfully.

Starsky thought back to the morning of the hold-up at the convience store and how they argued who was going through the front door first.

He then remembered how Hutch pulled a coin from his pant's pocket and flipped it in the air.

"Heads or tails?" he asked Starsky.

Starsky remembered calling heads.

"Well sorry Buddy...it's tails!" Hutch replied with a smile as he quickly placed the coin back in his pocket.

"You didn't even let me see it!" he remembered saying to the blond.

"Hey would I lie to you?" he recalled Hutch's reply as he headed for the front door of the store with Starsky folowing close behind.

It was only at the very last second as Hutch was racing throught the door that Starsky decided to dart in front of him.

Starsky remembered being hit with the very first bullet that was fired, a bullet that would have hit Hutch.

As they dove for cover Starsky remembered firing off a couple of rounds, one of which caught the one gunman square in the chest, killing him instantly.

After that, everything went blank until he heard his partner's words of comfort and his pleads to hold on.

He could recall how Hutch held him tightly in his arms and how he could still feel the warmth of the blond's protective embrace just moments before he passed over to the other side.

"Alright dear...I'll talk to you tomorrow about the arrangements...and please Kenneth...if you need anything at all...you call me...goodnight dear." Starsky's mother said somberly as she hung up the phone.

"Ma...what's going on...what happened to Davey?" Nick begged his mother to fill him in on what was happening.

"He's gone Nicholas...your brother is gone." Mrs. Starsky sobbed.

"What do you mean he's gone...what are ya' sayin' Ma?" Nick cried out.

Starsky's mother paused to gather strength to explain, then continued.

"It seems there was a robbery at a convience store...David was shot and killed." Mrs. Starsky informed her youngest son.

"Davey's dead?" Nicholas questioned her.

"Yes Nicholas...that was Kenneth on the phone...he's devastated." Starsky's mother said with worry in her voice.

Starsky's and his father's gazes went back and forth between Mrs. Starsky and Nick as they spoke.

"Well where the hell was Hutch when all this was going down anyhow huh?" Nicholas shouted angrily as he waved his hands in the air.

At that moment everyone elses eyes in the room shot to Nick, especially Starsky's.

"This is probably all his fault...I bet he let Starsky go in first while he coward behind!" Nick ranted.

It only took a second for Starsky to come to his partner's defense as he shot across the room to his brother.

"You have no idea what your talkin' about...Hutch is not a coward...he's more of a man then you'll ever be you little punk!" Starsky spat angrily into his brother's face.

Starsky's father walked over to his eldest son and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said calmly. "David...David it's no use...he can't hear you."

Starsky quickly shrugged his father's arm off and continued to spout off angrily at his brother. "If your sorry ass hadn't been off doing what you were doing none of this would have happened!"

"David please...these words are unbecoming with the position you're in now Son." The elder Starsky said as he motioned to the heavens.

"But Pop...he can't talk like that about Hutch...it wasn't his fault...he's..." Starsky started to say before getting all choked up.

"Davey...I think Hutch needs you right now...why don't you go to him Son." Starsky's father said as he placed his hand on Starsky's forearm and squeezed.

Starsky looked up at his father.

"Are you coming with me?" Starsky asked.

"No...I think I'm needed more here right now...this is something you need to do on your own...after all...you are his protector now...he's gonna' need you more than ever now." Starsky's father added.

"But how will I know how to get to him?" Starsky asked.

"Just follow your heart Davey...it'll lead you right to him." Mr. Starsky said with a smile.

With those words Starsky's face lit up and he was gone in a flash.

...

Hutch followed Dobey into his home where he was greeted by Edith.

"Welcome Ken." she said softly as she gave him a hug.

"I placed clean towels in the guest bath and I hope you don't mind but Harold had Cal stop by your place and pick up a few of your things...there in the spare bedroom...if there's anything else you need please let us know." Edith said as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Thank you." Hutch replied softly, his words barely audible.

"I'll show you to your room." Edith added as she took Hutch by the arm and led him out of the room.

As they passed through the living room the Dobey's young daughter Rosie was standing off to the side.

She had heard the news about Starsky and could tell how sad Hutch looked.

She started to walk over to Hutch and her mother but Edith held out her hand to stop her. "Not now Rosey...Ken needs to rest Dear." her mother told her as Hutch and her continued on.

Hutch glanced back at Rosie and smiled ever so slightly.

The pain and sadness was overwhelming in his eyes and even for someone as young as Rosie was, it was clear to her to see that he was indeed hurting.

Once Hutch was inside the guest bedroom Edith quietly closed the door behind her and left him to his solitude.

Hutch was too exhausted to even think about taking a shower and he just collasped on the bed.

A moment later there was a tap on the bedroom door and Dobey walked in.

He walked over to Hutch as he laid stretched out on the bed.

Dobey hesitated as he looked down at his distraught detective then sat down on the side of the bed beside the blond.

Dobey held a bottle of pills in his hand and proceeded to open it.

"The doctor prescriped these to you Hutch...he thought you'd need them to sleep." Dobey said as he took out one of the pills from the bottle then snapped the lid back on.

"I don't want it Captain." Hutch replied with his arm draped across his face that covered his eyes.

"Hutch please...you need your sleep." Dobey pleaded with the blond as he held out the pill.

Hutch removed his arm from across his face and stared at the sleeping pill.

"What is it?" Hutch asked.

Dobey looked at the bottle and said. "Valium."

Hutch thought about refusing the pill again but then changed his mind as he reached over and held out his hand.

Dobey then dropped the pill into the blond's empty hand and placed the remainder of the bottle on the nightstand beside the bed.

Dobey then got up and went to the bathroom and got Hutch a glass of water and handed it to him.

Hutch glanced at the pill he held in his hand then placed it in his mouth and took the offered glass of water to wash it down with.

Dobey, satisfied that Hutch would soon be getting some much needed rest, nodded to his detective then started to walk out of the room.

He stopped at the doorway then looked back at the bottle that he had placed on the table beside Hutch's bed.

 _"He wouldnt do something that foolish would he?"_ Dobey thought to himself.

None the less, in Hutch's present state, the thought of the blond taking his own life by overdosing on sleeping pills didn't seem that far-fetched to Dobey.

Dobey walked over and picked up the bottle and placed it in his pocket, an act that did not go unnoticed by Hutch.

Dobey, only slightly embarrassed, bid Hutch a goodnight then exited the room.

As Dobey closed the door the latch did not catch properly and the door reopened ever so slightly and remained that way.

Once Dobey was gone Hutch got up from the bed and went into the bathroom and spit out the Valium he held secretly in his mouth down into the toilet and then flushed it away.

Hutch then walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face.

As he reached for a towel, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, a face he didn't even recognize.

"What are you looking at you worthless piece of shit!" Hutch growled at his own image.

Had he been in his own home he probably would have smashed the face looking back at him.

Hutch then dried his face with the towel, tossed it aside, then stumbled back out into the bedroom.

He looked around at the room as an odd feeling crept up on him.

He then fell back down onto the bed and just sat there.

It wasn't long before the tears returned and he began to sob heavily unbeknownst to him that watchful eyes were upon him.

"Awww c'mon Hutch...please don't start that again Buddy!" Starsky pleaded with his partner from his spot in the corner.

Starsky was just about to walk over to Hutch when he heard the bedroom door creek ever so slightly.

Starsky's eyes crinkled up as he smiled at the little girl standing hesitantly in the doorway.

Hutch never heard the door open or notice little Rosey as she walked into the room until she placed her tiny hand on his arm.

"Don't cry Hutch...Starsky wouldn't want you to cry." Rosie said in her small voice.

Starsky looked over at the two of them and smiled.

Hutch removed his hands from his face and looked down at the young girl and made an attempt to smile himself.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart...I can't help it...it's all I can seemed to do..I just miss him so much!" Hutch sobbed.

"But he's not really gone!" Rosie said incouragingly.

Hutch just looked at the little girl.

"We learned in Sunday School just the other day that when people die they become angels...guardian angels...and everybody has one...and they stay with us all the time...and they keep us from getting hurt." Rosie told Hutch a matter-of-factly.

Hutch wanted so badly to ask the child where was Starsky's guardian angel the day he was killed but he refrained, he just nodded and smiled half-heartedly.

"Daddy says my guardian angel is Grandpa Henry and that he watches over me all the time!" Rosie said with enthusiasm.

"See that?" Rosie said as she held up her skinned elbow for Hutch to see. "I fell off the ladder to my tree house last week and that's the only thing I hurt...Daddy said it's because Grandpa Henry was watching over me!"

Starsky had to chuckle over the little girl's story as he watched Rosie and Hutch converse.

"I bet Starsky is your guardian angel and I bet he's watching over you right now!" Rosie exclaimed as she touched Hutch's cheek.

Hutch smiled slightly at the thought.

"Ya' know something Rosie...you're pretty smart...smarter then a lot of grown-ups I know." Hutch told her as he tickled her belly causing her to giggle.

"C'mere you!" Hutch said as he picked her up and sat her in his lap and squeezed her ever so tightly.

Starsky's eyes filled with tears at the sight of his big, burly partner displaying his softer, more vulnerable side.

Just then there was a slight tap on Starsky's shoulder and he turned to see the man in white was standing next to him.

"Come David...there are some things we need to go over yet before I can allow you to stay." the man in white told Starsky.

"But I wanna'..." Starsky started to object.

"Kenneth will be fine for now...please follow me Son." the man in white insisted as he tugged on Starsky's arm.

Starsky looked over at his partner and the little girl, then with a frown, he reluctantly left with the man in white.

"Rosie, honey, what in the world are you doing in here bothering Hutch?" Edith exclaimed as she entered the bedroom.

"It's okay Edith...Rosie and I were having a nice little chat weren't we Sweetheart?" Hutch said as he tweaked the little girl's nose.

"Yep!" Rosie said as she smiled at the blond.

"Well just the same...you come along with me young lady...it's way past your bedtime and Hutch needs to get some rest as well." Mrs. Dobey exclaimed as she held out her hand to the child.

Rosie slid off of Hutch's lap and took her mother's hand.

As she and her mother walked towards the doorway Rosie turned around and waved to Hutch and he returned her wave with a wink.

After his conversation with the child Hutch's mood suddenly felt a bit uplifted.

He got up from the bed where he sat and started to look around the room.

"Well is it true what Rosie says Starsk...are ya' with me right now Partner?" Hutch asked as his eyes surveyed the quiet bedroom.

Hutch waited as if Starsky would reply but he got nothing.

"Just give me something Buddy...I-I gotta' know that you're okay...wherever you are!" Hutch pleaded.

The only sound that was returned was the sound of silence.

The uplifting feeling that Hutch had felt just moments before quickly deflated.

"Who am I kidding...he's not here with me anymore than the man on the moon!" Hutch spat as he walked across the room and slipped on his sneakers.

Hutch took one more look around the room then grabbed his jacket that hung on the back of the bedroom door and shot out of the room.

...

"Where are you going Nicholas?" Mrs. Starsky asked here son as he headed for the front door.

"Out!" was his single word reply.

"Please Nicholas...stay in tonight...in light of what's happened will you please just stay home with me tonight." she pleaded with her youngest son.

"I can't just sit around her Ma...and don't wait up for me either!" Nick replied back as he snagged his jacket off the coat rack by the door and disappeared out the door.

The broken-hearted woman sighed when she heard her son's car tires squeal as he tore out of their driveway.

Mr. Starsky, who was still at his wife's side, placed a gentle hand on the side of her cheek to comfort her.

She sighed as she placed her hand on her cheek as well and whispered softly. "Oh Robert...I fear for our poor baby boy."

"Don't worry my love...I'll keep a close eye on him." Mr. Starsky replied as he brushed his fingers across the side of her face.

Suddenly a smile lit up her worried face and she snuggled down deeper into her chair to wait for her troubled son to return.

...

"So what was so important that you had to drag me back up here?" Starsky asked the man in white.

"You are not ready to be down there on your own for extended periods of time yet David...there's still a lot you need to learn." the man in white replied.

"Like what?" Starsky asked the man.

"David...your friend will be going through some very difficult times in the coming days...you'll need to know what to do when the time arises." the man in white replied.

"I just need to be there with him...right?" Starsky exclaimed.

The man in white just smiled slightly and shook his head as he replied. "You seem to underestimate how close the two of you really were David."

Starsky looked at him, uncertain of what he was getting at.

"I know how close we were...nobody needs to tell me that!" Starsky argued back.

The man in white just stared back at Starsky then added. "Grief can make the strongest of people display incredible weakness David."

Starsky moved closer to the other man then continued to question him. "Just what are you saying...are you trying to tell me that Hutch...that he would..."

"Yes...that is exactly what I'm trying to say." the man replied.

Starsky stood there with his mouth opened slightly then he began to shake his head back and forth in denial. "No...no way...there is no way Hutch would do that...I mean sure he's hurtin' right now but that's gonna' pass...he just wouldn't do that!"

"I can only hope you're right David for his sake." the man in white replied.

Starsky paused in thought as he ran his hand through his dark curls.

"Okay...say he did try to...there's gotta' be a way to stop him right...I mean me being his protector or whatever it is you people call it...you gotta' tell me how these special powers of mine work!" Starsky asked.

"We don't really like to refer to them as special powers David...we prefer devine intervention." the man said with a smile.

"Well whatever you call it you gotta show me what I need to do to help Hutch!" Starsky demanded.

"I can't really show you David...it's something you have to feel in your heart and in your soul...and in the soul of the loved one you are watching over." the man answered back.

"Just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Starsky cursed.

The man in white cringed at Starsky's rough language then replied. "There will be times when Kenneth will not know you are there at his side...it's when he sinks to his absolute lowest and has lost every ounce of faith that your presence will become it's most powerful."

"You're not giving me much to go on here Fella'...sounds like one big, fat riddle to me!" Starsky growled.

"Just look into your heart David...with a bond as strong as the two of you share you will know what to do when the time comes...you'll see you can do some pretty amazing things with your...special powers...until then...just be with him...your love will keep him from harm." the man in white replied.

"Now...I'm afraid I must leave you for now David...I have other matters to attend to...feel free to walk the grounds...I have a feeling you will find it quite enjoyable." the man in white said coyly.

Starsky watched the man in white walk away.

He then stood there alone as he scanned his surroundings.

Starsky spied an area off to his right where a huge grove of cherry trees were in full bloom so he made his way over them.

As he got closer he could hear what sounded like children laughing and playing.

As he entered the grove of trees the sweet smell of cherry blossoms filled the air and Starsky enhaled deeply.

As he looked out in front of him he could see dozens upon dozens of children playing in a park like setting and having a joyful time.

A sense of contentment filled his whole being as he watched the children play.

He watched a while longer and was just about to move on when a voice from behind spoke softly to him. "Hello Dave."

Starsky froze when he heard the sweet-sounding, familiar voice.

Certain that his ears were playing tricks on him, he slowly turned around so as not to frighten the voice away.

Starsky's heart skipped a thousand beats when he saw the woman standing before him.

"Terry...my God it's really you...you're really here...of course you're here...there's nowhere else you could possibly be...I don't believe it!" Starsky exclaimed as his heart pounded in his chest.

He rushed towards her and scooped her up in his arms swinging her in one complete circle, then he sat her down again only to squeeze her tightly in his arms while she laughed.

"I've been waiting for you Dave...ever since they told me that you..." Terry started to say but then dropped her chin to her chest in sadness.

"Hey...what's that sad little look about...you're not happy to see me?" he asked her as he placed his hand under her chin and raised it up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

Terry smiled ever so slightly as she replied while a tear slid down her cheek. "It's just that...I didn't think it would be so soon!"

"C'mere will ya'...I've been waiting to do this for a while now." Starsky whispered softly as he pulled Terry into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

It seemed like an eternity before their lips separated.

When they finally did, Terry was the first to speak. "Wow...I'm still seeing stars and fireworks."

Starsky chuckled as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Come on...let me show you around." Terry said as she took Starsky's hand and gave it a tug. "It's a pretty amazing place!"

...

After Hutch left the Dobey's he walked down the street into town and called a cab from the local gas station and had it drop him off at Huggy's.

When Hutch walked into The Pits, Huggy could hardly believe his eyes.

He almost didn't recognized his blond friend.

Hutch barely acknowledged Huggy as he crawled up onto a stool at the bar and asked for a beer.

Huggy hesitated at first then poured his friend a glass from the tap and placed it in front of him.

"Hutch I thought you were staying at Dobey's tonight?" Huggy questioned the blond.

"I snuck out of the house...don't say anything Hug...the old man's liable to ground me." Hutch tried to make a joke but Huggy wasn't laughing.

"Awww c'mon Hug...lighten up will ya'!" Hutch added before chugging his beer down in a couple of gulps.

"How 'bout another Hug!" Hutch said as he pushed the empty mug closer to Huggy.

"How 'bout I fix ya' somethin' to eat...you look like the walking dead!" Huggy replied, then winced when he realized what he had just said.

Hutch looked at his friend then forced a smile. "Haven't you heard Hug...there's a lot of that going around lately."

Huggy frowned then reluctantly poured Hutch another beer and sat it on the bar.

Hutch downed the second beer in a matter of minutes and asked for another but Huggy refused.

"C'mon Huggy...I took a cab here for Christsake...I'm not even driving!" Hutch argued.

Huggy paused, he knew Hutch was really hurting and he also knew the alcohol would numb the pain, at least for a little while so he replied. "Okay...I'll make a deal with ya'...I'll keep the brewskis flowin' for as long as ya' want if you agree to crash in the apartment upstairs!"

Hutch contemplated Huggy's deal. It had been a while since he last stepped foot in the upstairs apartment.

The memories of that dreadful night still haunted his dreams, the painful cramps, the prufuse sweating, the wretched vomiting as he went through the heroin withdrawl.

There were some good memories that came out of that horrible night as well and they all centered around Starsky.

Hutch thought back to how Starsky held him in his arms and promised him that everything would be alright, how he was safe and that there was no way he'd let Forest or anyone else harm him again.

Maybe spending the night upstairs wouldn't be so bad after all.

Maybe by some small chance a bit of Starsky still lingered in that room at the top of the stairs.

"Alright Hug...you gotta' deal." Hutch said as he nudged the empty glass towards Huggy.

Huggy, satisified that Hutch would be close enough for him to keep an eye on him, filled his glass again and again and again.

...

"So what do you do here for fun?" Starsky asked Terry.

"Everything and anything Dave...whatever your heart desires." Terry replied as they walked along hand in hand.

They stopped near a waterfall and they paused to watch the small rapids as they flowed over the rocks.

Terry could see the troubled look on Starsky's face.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Terry asked.

Starsky looked at her then nodded.

"You have good reason to be afraid Dave...I know how you feel...I've been there too...with you." she replied as she gazed out over the water then back at him.

"You were there that night?" Starsky asked, avoiding her eyes as he thought back to Terry's death and how he didn't know if he wanted to live or die .

"Yes...with your father." she answered.

"It would have been so easy that night to have ended it all Terry...the papers would have called it an accident...cop shoots himself while cleaning his handgun." Starsky added as the guilt came flooding back.

Terri placed her arm around Starsky's waist and pulled him close.

"I guess I have you and Pop to thank for that one huh?" he asked.

"Nope...I wish we could take credit for that one...that was all Hutch's doing." she replied.

"Love can do some pretty amazing things Dave...it can drag you back from the most hideous and darkest of places when you and another share the same soul." Terry told him.

Starsky looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me Hutch and I are soulmates?" Starsky chuckled.

"You don't have to be lovers to be soulmates Dave." Terry replied.

Starsky stared into Terry's face then asked. "You were never jealous of our friendship were you...not like some of the other women Hutch and I knew?"

"No...I always knew that no one but Hutch could take that special place in your heart and I was perfectly okay with that...I still am." Terry said as she rubbed his back.

Starsky turned so they were standing face to face.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Starsky asked.

"It's been a while." Terry answered back as she stood on her toes and kissed the man in front of her.

"I love you too." she added.

...

Hutch looked around the bar at all the people having a good time, laughing and dancing.

He watched as lovers kissed and held one another and he suddenly felt so empty inside.

That's when he realized no amount of liquor would ever dull his pain, he needed to look for another outlet.

Huggy had just gone to the back to get more Tequila per a customer's request so Hutch took the oppurtunity to stumbled out the front door.

When Huggy returned he noticed right away that the blond was gone.

Thinking Hutch had gone to the room upstairs, Huggy bounded up the steps to check on his friend.

He was surprised to find the room empty as well as the bathroom adjoining the room.

Huggy tore out of the room and raced down the steps and out the front door in search of his friend.

He looked up and down the street but saw no sign of the blond detective.

"Dammit Hutch...we had a deal!" Huggy called out as he cursed his missing friend.

Huggy then threw up his hands and walked back into the bar to make a call to Dobey.

...

Hutch staggered into the bar down the street from Huggy's before his friend ever knew he was missing.

The bar was dark and quiet as Hutch made his way to the closest table he could find for fear of falling flat on his face.

The waitress came over to his table and took his drink order then walked back to the bar to retrieve it.

As she made her way back around the bar a woman's voice called out to her. "I'll take that if you don't mind Hon...just put it on my tab."

The woman then made her way across the room to the blond.

"Buy you a drink Sugar?" the woman asked as she placed the shot of whiskey in front of Hutch.

Hutch looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Sweet Alice." the blond answered softly and low.

Alice tried not to gasp when she saw the look of despair in Hutch's normally sparkling blue eyes.

"Would you like some company Handsome Hutch?" Sweet Alice asked.

Hutch pulled out the chair next to him and motioned for her to sit down.

Alice took the offered seat next to the blond and watched as he swallowed down the shot of whiskey.

She could tell it burned his throat as he swallowed but Hutch never let on.

She hated to watch the man she always admired from afar falling apart right in front of her eyes.

"Hon...I'm so sorry about Dave...he was such a good man." Sweet Alice said lovingly.

"Yeah." was all Hutch said in reply.

"Listen Love...if there's anything I can do..." Alice started to say when Hutch interrupted her.

"You got your car outside?" Hutch asked her.

"Yes." she said as she shook her head.

"Can you give me a ride home?" Hutch asked.

"Sure Handsome Hutch." Alice said as she quickly got up and grabbed her purse from the table with one hand and attempted to help Hutch up with the other.

As the two of them walked out into the cool night air Alice struggled to keep Hutch up on his feet until they reached her car.

It was a small light blue Chevy convertible with dark blue leather seats.

Alice tossed her purse in the middle of the front seat then opened the passenger's side door and helped Hutch in.

Alice then made her way around to the driver's side and climbed in as well.

As an after thought, Alice reached over and pulled the seatbelt across Hutch's waist then buckled him in securely as the blond laid his head back against the seat.

"You just relax Sugar...I'll have you home in no time!" Alice said as she put the car in gear and pulled away.

...

As Alice drove along she contemplated how in the world she was going to get the drunken blond up his apartment stairs.

She looked over at the man beside her as she waited for the light to change then made an split instant decision and turned right instead of left.

Hutch was conscious enough to realize they were going in the opposite direction from his apartment and he questioned her.

"I'm not gonna' be able to get you up those stairs at your place Sugar...you can spend the night at my place tonight." Alice told Hutch.

Hutch looked over at her and smiled mischieviously then asked. "Is that a proposition?"

The hurt immediately blanketed Alice's eyes as Hutch mistook her kindness for something completely different.

Hutch saw the hurt and suddenly felt very guilty.

"I'm sorry Alice...I didn't mean that." Hutch apologized.

Alice knew Hutch wasn't himself and that it was his grief talking.

"It's okay Handsome Hutch I know you didn't mean it." Alice replied as she smiled adoringly at the blond.

Alice pulled the convertible into her drive and parked it.

She then helped Hutch inside to her apartment and then onto her living room sofa.

She went into the bedroom, switched on the light beside the bed and then turned down the comforter and sheets on the bed.

Hutch was already starting to nod off when she walked back out to the living room.

"C'mon Hon...let's get you to bed." Alice said softly as she helped Hutch to his feet and into the bedroom.

She plopped Hutch down on the bed and helped him lay down.

Alice then removed Hutch's shoes and socks then removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

She then managed to peel his shirt off and proceeded to undo the belt buckle on his jeans.

Hutch quickly placed his hands atop hers to stop her.

Alice looked up into Hutch's eyes and smiled. "Sugar...you forget...I've undressed many a man in my day."

This time it was Hutch's eyes that filled up with hurt.

He strongly disliked the kind of work Sweet Alice did and hated to be reminded of it.

Alice picked up on what the blond was feeling and suddenly felt extremely embarrassed.

Hutch sensed her embarrassment and smiled slightly as he reached up and touched her cheek.

"You're one hell of a lady Sweet Alice!" Hutch told her, his voice scratchy and low.

"Only around you Love...only around you." Alice replied as she felt her pulse speed up with his touch.

Hutch then brushed his fingers downward and traced the outline of Alice's lips.

Alice knew she needed to stop what was happening but she felt it impossible to move.

How many nights had this man filled her dreams and how many times had she dreamt him into her bed?

Hutch could see the desire mounting in her eyes.

"Hutch I don't..." was all Alice could get out before Hutch pulled her down and crushed her lips to his.

Alice grazed her fingers around the back of Hutch's neck and ran them through his silky, blond hair as they both moaned with pleasure.

Hutch then placed his hand on Alice's left breast and worked his hand through the material on her dress until he felt the softness of her skin underneath.

Alice was quickly jolted to her senses and somehow managed to pull herself away from Hutch's tender carress.

"No...this isn't right Hutch...not like this!" Alice said as she got up off the bed and straightened the front of her dress.

Hutch could clearly see how upset Alice was and he turned over on his side and looked away.

"I'm sorry...I just keep saying and doing the wrong things tonight don't I?" Hutch told her.

With his head was turned away and his face hidden, Alice sooned realized that Hutch was weeping quietly into her pillow.

Alice's heart ached for the blond in more ways than one and she sank back down onto the bed and pulled him into her lap.

"It's gonna' be okay Handsome Hutch." Alice whispered sweetly as she brushed the blond's cheek and caressed his long, golden locks.

Alice then bent down and kissed his forehead as she rocked him gently in her arms.

...

The next morning, Alice dropped Hutch off at his apartment.

As he unlocked his door he was greeted by the sound of his telephone ringing.

Not wanting to talk to anyone he took his time with answering it.

"Hello." he mumbled into the phone.

"Well thank goodness your home...we've been worried sick about you...why did you leave last night the way you did?" Dobey asked his detective in a concerned voice.

Hutch rolled his eyes then answered. "I just had to go out Captain...I-I appreciated the hospitality but I just needed to get away."

"Okay...I buy that but you had us pretty worried...we didn't know if you were home in bed or if you were laying face down in a ditch somewhere!" Dobey replied loudly.

 _"Not yet Captain but I'm working on it!"_ Hutch thought to himself.

"Oh and called here looking for you...her and Nick were taking an early flight in...they should be here by two o'clock at the latest to go over Starsky's...to go over the arrangements." Dobey added somewhat softer.

Hutch was silent.

"Hutch are you still there?" Dobey questioned the blond.

"Yeah Captain...I'm still here." Hutch answered back somberly as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Alright...I'll let you go then...you keep in contact you hear?" Dobey exclaimed.

"Yeah I hear ya' Captain." Hutch replied as he hung up the phone.

Hutch then walked over to the stove and began to percolate a pot of coffee.

While the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the room Hutch decided to take a much needed, nice, long, hot shower.

He sat down on the bed to remove his shoes then decided his bed felt to inviting not to take a quick nap so he laid down on the bed and fell fast asleep.

...

"Excuse me David...I hate to break up this lovely reunion." the man in white said as he interrupted Starsky and Terry's walk.

"Oh it's okay Sir...I was just showing Dave around." Terry replied happily.

The man in white nodded with a smile then added. "David...I thinks it's time you went to work."

"Work?" Starsky questioned the man.

"Yes...your mother and brother will be visiting Kenneth soon and I have a feeling Nicholas will not be on his best behavior!" the man in white informed him as he raised his eyebrows.

"Terrific!" Starsky said with a dissaproving frown.

"I'll see ya' later Babe!" Starsky told Terry as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running off.

As the man in white and Terry watched him flee Terry asked. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Oh he's far from ready my Dear but I think he'll pick things up quite quickly." the man in white replied.

...

Hutch was awaken by the sound of someone knocking on his front door.

He quickly sat up and looked at the alarm clock by the bed.

"Shit!" he cursed out loud as he sprang from the bed.

He hurried into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face and ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Oh man!" Hutch shook his head in disgust as he dabbed his face with a towel and hurried to answer the door.

The party on the other side of the door began to rap louder and Hutch opened it to find Starsky's mother and brother waiting.

Nick let his mother go in first.

She noted Hutch's discheveled appearance and the heavy, dark circles under his eyes but refrained from saying a word as she gave him a hug and kiss.

Nick then entered the apartment and Hutch held out his hand which Nick declined to shake.

When Mrs. Starsky was far enough away from ear-shot Nick leaned in close to Hutch's face and growled softly. "It's about time!"

Hutch knew right away their visit was probably not going to go to well, he just took a deep breath and closed the door.

"I'm sorry about keeping you waiting...I laid down for a quick nap and must have fallen asleep." Hutch apologized as he combed his fingers through his hair again subconsciously.

"Well it obviously wasn't because you were getting all dolled up for us." Nick replied as he rolled his eyes at the blond.

"Nicholas!" Mrs. Starsky exclaimed.

That's okay Dear...it's perfectly understandable." Mrs. Starsky added as she came to Hutch's defense.

"Uhhh won't you sit down?" Hutch offered.

Mrs. Starsky sat down on the sofa but Nick chose to stand off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hutch then sat next to Starsky's mother and wiped his hand under his chin nervously as he waited for the day's topic to begin.

Mrs. Starsky looked over at Hutch and smiled sympathetically. "How are you Dear?" she asked.

Hutch sighed deeply then replied as he shook his head. "Not good Rachelle...I-I'm a little lost."

Mrs. Starsky nodded her head as she watched the tears pool in Hutch's eyes.

She patted and squeezed Hutch's knee as she retrieved a tissue from her purse for herself.

Mrs. Starsky dabbed the tissue at the corner of each eye and sniffled before continuing.

"I still can't believe he's gone...first his father...now David." Mrs. Starsky sobbed.

Hutch closed his eyes as she spoke as if it would be easier to take.

"We'll be having a traditional Jewish service for David...are you familiar at all about our customs?" Mrs. Starsky asked.

"Uhhh...not much really... I did attend a service one time with Starsk...uhhh David...but other than that not much." Hutch told her.

"Well...we can fill you in on all that later when the time comes but it is customary to have the burial as soon as possible." Starsky's mother told him.

Hutch nodded then asked. "Rachelle if I may ask...just where will Starsky be buried?"

Mrs. Starsky smiled then replied. "It was his wishes to remain here in Bay City."

Hutch breathed a sigh of relief, grateful his best friend would remain close.

"The Rabbi is making all the necessary arrangements and the Chevra Kadisha are preparing David as we speak." Mrs. Starsky said.

"I-I'm sorry...the Chevra K-Kadisha?" Hutch asked.

"Yes...they are a group of men or women...in David's case a group of men who have taken on the obligation of ritually preparing David's...body...they will perform the Taharah which is the purification process." Starsky's mother informed him.

Hutch thought for a moment, if had it not been Starsky's death was the reason for the service, he would have found their customs fasinating.

Nick remained in the background, sulking quietly as his mother and Hutch conversed.

"Now..I'm sure you'd like to say a few words at the service Kenneth?" Mrs. Starsky asked.

" _A few words...how can I possibly express how I feel about this man in only a few words?"_ Hutch thought to himself as he nodded yes.

"Everything else will be taken care of by the Rabbi...it's customary to not have any or very few floral arrangements and the casket will be of a simple design..." Starsky's mother began to say.

"I-I'm sorry but what is the reason for the lack of flowers and a plain casket?" Hutch asked.

"It's physical proof Kenneth that we take nothing with us when we leave this world..and we are judged solely on our good merits and deeds...not on our material wealth." Mrs. Starsky explained.

 _"Well Buddy you're a shoe-in if that's the case!"_ Hutch thought to himself as he thought of Starsky.

Just then the front door opened up and a gust of wind blew across the room.

 _"That's strange I don't recall that ever happening before!"_ Hutch said to himself as he got up to close the door again.

Starsky huffed and puffed as he made his way across the room happy to see his mother and brother again.

"Well Dear...we've taken up a good deal of your time and I'm sure you need your rest...we'll fill you in on the rest of the service procedures later." Mrs. Starsky said as she rose up from the sofa.

"Nicholas and I are staying at my sister Rose's place until after the services I left the number there on the coffee table...you call me if you need anything." Starsky's mother told him as she gave him another peck on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Wait a second Ma!" Nick said loudly to halt her at the door.

Hutch, Starsky and Mrs. Starsky all looked over at Nick.

"Before we go I wanna' know just exactly what happened the day Davey was killed!" Nick spat.

Hutch knew the conversation would eventually turn to that topic.

Hutch took a deep breath and replied. "We answered a call of an armed robbery at a convience store."

They're were to armed men...they killed the clerk...when we got there they were held up inside...they had the back door of the building barracaded...Starsky and I went through the front before they had the chance to barracade that as well..." Hutch proceeded to explain.

"Don't you mean Davey went through?" Nick hissed as he walked over to Hutch and got in his face.

Starsky took the oppurtunity to step between them.

"No...we both went in together...I flipped a coin!" Hutch told him.

"You flipped a coin?" Nick laughed a dirty laugh. "Is that the way you determined how my brother lived or died by flippin' a Goddamned coin?"

Hutch thought back to that morning and how he won the coin toss to go in first and how at the last second, Starsky darted in front of him, practically shoving him out of the way.

"Back off Nick!" Starsky warned his brother.

"I won the toss...your brother somehow got in front of me!" Hutch replied as his voice began to crack from emotion.

"He somehow got in front of you huh...admit it Hutch...you're the reason my brother's dead...it's because of you my big brother is down at the morgue laying on a cold slab where you're suppose to be!" Nick spouted out angrily.

"That's enough Nick...you have no idea what happened!" Starsky roared.

"I hate you Hutchinson...from the very first day I ever laid eyes on you...I knew one of these days you'd get my brother killed you son of a bitch!" Nick shouted.

"I'm warning you Nick...you back off now or else!" Starsky threatened.

By now Mrs. Starsky was getting extremely upset over her youngest son's actions and angry words.

"Nicholas please...what would your brother think..it wasn't Kenneth's fault!" she cried out.

Hutch looked over at Starsky's mother then Nick, then he spoke up.

"Don't you think if I could...I'd trade places with him...do you know how many times I've wished it were me instead of Starsky down in that morgue..that I was dead and he was up walking around?" Hutch sobbed.

Starsky shook his head no as he listened to Hutch speak.

"You're pathetic Hutch...Davey was too good of a cop to be partnered with the likes of you!" Nick bellowed then pulled his arm back, ready to strike Hutch in the face.

Starsky saw what was about to happen before Hutch did and he stepped over and forced the door to close between the blond and Nick.

This acted as a buffer between the two men as Nick's fist smashed into the solid wood door.

You could hear the bones crack in his hand from the force of the blow.

Hutch and Mrs. Starsky stood there stupified, unsure of what had just occured.

Then the pain came and Nick cried out as he held his damaged hand.

"Nick... I-I'm sorry...I don't know how that happened!" Hutch said apologetically as he reached out to Nick.

"Why'd you do it Nicky...dammit you had it coming!" Starsky said regrettably.

"Nicholas!" his mother sobbed as she went to her son.

"Don't touch me!" Nick screamed out at Hutch.

He then stormed out the door.

"Rachelle I'm sorry I really didn't mean for that to happen!" Hutch insisted.

"It's alright Dear." she replied as she patted Hutch's hand before following her son down the apartment steps.

After Mrs. Starsky and Nick were gone Hutch remained at the doorway with a confused look on his face.

He stood at the door and moved it back and forth as he checked both sides of the door, he even checked the hinges.

"I don't understand it!" he said out loud to himself.

"That was pretty good wasn't it Hutch?" Starsky chuckled.

"I mean sure it was mean and all but he really had it comin' Hutch!" Starsky added as he hurried over to the window and watched his brother carrying on down in the street.

"Awww c'mon Hutch he deserved it the way he was talking to you like that!" Starsky defended his actions.

Starsky watched as his friend closed the front door then walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Hey...you okay?" Starsky asked as he followed his partner.

Hutch just sat there staring off into space.

"Hutch...hey Buddy...you're not takin' what Nick said seriously are ya'?" Starsky asked as he crouched down in front of Hutch.

"He's right Starsk...it is my fault...it should have been me!" Hutched sobbed tearfully as if he was answering his unseen partner.

"Oh c'mon Hutch...don't say that!" Starsky pleaded with the blond.

"Nick's right...I-I am pathetic!" Hutch hissed as he cut himself down to size.

"No way Hutch...I'm not gonna' let you rip yourself apart like this!" Starsky argued.

Just then Hutch got to his feet and headed for the living room.

He grabbed the car keys on the coffee table and headed out the front door.

"Wait a second Hutch...where ya' going?" Starsky called after his partner.

Hutch hurried down the steps and climbed into his car and tore off down the street.

"Oh for cryin' out loud Hutchinson...where the hell are ya' going?" Starsky yelled out as he watched Hutch's car disappear from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hutch pressed his foot down heavier on the gas pedal as he made his way up the canyon road.

He wondered how far or how fast he had to go to escape the pain that laid heavy in his empty heart.

He glanced down at the speedometer as the dial read seventy miles an hour, a speed that was way too fast for the dangerously, winding road.

Instead of letting up on the gas he pressed down even harder on the pedal and the engine growled.

The road ahead started to straighten out slightly and Hutch could see a logging truck coming towards him on the other side of the narrow road.

He thought to himself, _"How easy would it be to turn the steering wheel just ever so slightly...everyone would think it was an accident and all this hurt would just simply go away!"_

Starsky had followed the blond's car up the canyon road, passed him by, then paused and waited at the top for Hutch's car to come into view, that's when he spotted the oncoming truck.

A few seconds later Hutch's beat-up Ford came into view from the opposite direction.

Starsky could see the Ford was traveling way too fast.

"Slow down partner!" Starsky said out loud to himself.

He noticed that Hutch's car was encroaching onto the side of the road meant for the huge truck.

"What the hell is he doing?" Starsky muttered to himself, "He's doing that on purpose!"

Starsky placed his hands on his head in frustration, he knew he had to stop what was about to happen but he hadn't a glue how he was suppose to go about doing it.

Suddenly the man in white's words came drifting back to him.

 _"It's when he sinks to his absolute lowest and has lost every ounce of faith that your presence will become it's most powerful."_

"Oh Jesus Hutch...what are you doing buddy?" Starsky exclaimed as he noticed Hutch's car moving further and further to the other side of the road.

Starsky looked back at the logging truck and knew there was no way the truck was going to be able to swurve over any, there simple wasn't enough road.

He also could see that the truck was going way to fast to stop in time from colliding head on with Hutch.

"Well partner...I hope the man in white knows what he's talking about!" Starsky exclaimed as he slowly made his way onto the gravel roadway.

Starsky placed himself in between the two oncoming vehicles and waited.

Hutch had himself convinced that what he was about to do was the only way out.

"I'm sorry Starsk...I just hope you can forgive me!" Hutch sobbed as the tears clouded his vision.

He was certain with the size of the truck compared to his car, there was no way any harm would come to the driver, he also knew that he himself would be annihilated.

Hutch took a deep breath and said out loud, "I'm coming buddy!"

The thought of being reunited with Starsky again, was all the strength Hutch needed to press down all the way on the gas pedal.

Starsky looked up ahead at the fast moving logging truck then slowly turned his back on it so he was facing the oncoming Ford.

Hutch started to brace himself for the impact as he gripped the steering wheel tightly then brought his left hand up to wipe the moisture from his eyes.

Starsky placed his legs slightly apart in his stance and took a deep breath, as he too prepared for the collision.

By now Starsky could see the blond clearly as he sat in the driver's seat of the brown Ford.

The driver of the logging truck had begun to lay on his horn to get Hutch's attention.

Hutch was only about thirty feet away when his eye suddenly caught something standing in the roadway.

"Oh my god! Hutch cried out as he began to slam on his brakes.

Starsky squeezed his eyes shut and waited.

At the very last second, the blond quickly swurved back onto his side of the roadway and over to the berm as the truck sped by blaring it's horn loudly.

Hutch immediately put his car in park and jumped out.

The driver of the logging truck had his head out the window and was cursing obsentities at Hutch as he passed him by.

Hutch quickly scanned the area, certain his eyes had been playing tricks on him.

"Starsky!" the blond called out as he turned around in circles searching for his dark-haired friend.

Hutch then hurried over to the other side of the road and looked down over the steep embankment, fearing he'd see his friend laying there.

When he saw no one, he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out his partner's name again, "Starsky!"

His voice echoed throughout the canyon but no reply was heard.

"Starsk," Hutch's voice was almost a whisper, "Where are you?"

Suddenly, Hutch's legs began to shake and they started to give out underneath him.

He slowly collasped to his knees onto the side of the graveled road.

The blond placed his hands palm side down on top the stoney roadway to steady himself as he placed his face into the crook of his arm to wipe away the sweat and tears from his face.

It took Hutch several minutes to compose himself before he was finally able to pull himself up onto his feet.

Once he was upright, he took another look around him.

He then shook his head and stumbled over to his car and with a shaky hand, he opened the car door and practically fell into the front seat.

Hutch placed his forehead on the steering wheel, sobbed a few times, then took a deep breath and sat up straight in his seat.

With a trembling hand, he turned the key in the ignition, put the car in drive, then made a u-turn before heading back down the canyon road towards Bay City.

Starsky, with a huge grin on his face, watched as Hutch's car disappeared from sight.

...

The man in white was standing by the gate with Terry when Starsky rushed in.

"Did you see that?" Starsky asked in an excited state.

Yes!" Terry nodded and giggled as Starsky picked her up and spun her around.

"Well...what did you think?" Starsky asked the man in white, waiting for his approval.

"That my boy was quite impressive!" the man in white exclaimed.

"In all my years...and there have been many I might add...I've never seen anyone pull off a stunt like that in their first week...perhaps even I underestimated the strength of your bond with Kenneth!" the man in white added with a smile.

Starsky just stood there grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd say you certainly earned your place among us Son!" the man in white said proudly as he held out his hand for Starsky to shake.

"Now...if you two will excuse me," The man in white said as he placed his hand on Starsky's shoulder then walked away.

"Oh Dave I'm so proud of you!" Terry exclaimed as she hugged Starsky around the waist then kissed his cheek.

Terry noticed that Starsky was wearing a sulking expression and asked him what was wrong.

"I-I...I just can't believe he would do that Terry...Hutch is the strongest person I know...I just can't believe he'd try and take his own life like that!" Starsky replied somberly.

"I know Dave...I know," Terry said comfortingly as she rubbed his back and brushed her lips against his arm.

Just then a female voice call out from behind them.

"Excuse me Terry...could you possibly help me with one of the children?" the woman asked.

Both Terry and Starsky turned in the woman's direction.

"Of course Mary Beth!" Terry replied.

"You gonna' be okay?" Terry asked Starsky as she placed her hand on his arm.

"I'll be fine...you go ahead...I'll find you later," Starsky said with a half-hearted smile as he gave Terry a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

Once alone, Starsky thought he'd take a walk and check out more of the scenery around him.

He began walking the inside perimeter of the gate but didn't get far when he noticed a figure standing on the outside looking in, her hands wrapped tightly around the bars that kept her from entering.

Starsky squinted his eyes then opened them widely.

"Gillian?" he said the woman name as he began to walk closer.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't doing any harm...," the woman started to say as she backed away from the gate.

When she saw the face of the man coming towards her she stopped.

"Gillian...it is you!" Starsky replied with surprise.

"Hello Starsky," Gillian replied with a smile, happy to see a friendly face.

Starsky walked closer to the woman until only a foot of space and the bars separated them.

She looked the same as Starsky remembered her with long, blonde, flowing hair and porcelain like skin, a real beauty in anyone's eye.

"How are you Starsky?" Gillian asked.

"Well...I'm here sooooo!" Starsky chuckled.

"I'm sorry...that was a dumb thing to say wasn't it?" Gillian replied with embarrassment.

"What are you doing standing out there...come inside so we can talk!" Starsky suggest as he started to make his way to the gate's opening.

"No Starsky...I cant!" Gillian exclaimed.

Starsky stopped then turned around and looked at her.

He then walked back to where he was originally standing.

"What do you mean you can't?" he questioned her.

Gillian put her head down.

"I'm not allowed in," she replied with a deep sadness in her voice.

"Not allowed in...why that's crazy!" Starsky exclaimed.

"You wait here...let me go talk to...," Starsky said as he started to walk away.

"No it's no good Starsky!" she called out to him as she grabbed his arm.

Starsky halted in his step then turned around again.

"I don't understand Gillian...why?" Starsky asked but then it suddenly dawned on him why.

"Ohhh...that," he added as he blushed.

"Yeah...ohhh that!" Gillian blushed equally.

"Okay...since this is all sorta' new to me...where do you...," Starsky began to questioned Gillian in an attempt to understand her situation.

"I'm in limbo Starsky...in between the dark and the light," Gillian answered before Starsky could finish.

"Limbo...what exactly does that mean Gillian?" Starsky asked.

"It's all about redemption Starsky...I wasn't exactly a stellar human being during my time on Earth," Gillian said regrettably.

"You did what you had to do to survive Gillian," Starsky said as he bowed his head.

"You don't believe that Starsky...I know you don't...what I did in my past life was inexcusable...selling my body to other men...I deserved what happened to me!" Gillian said bitterly through tear-filled eyes.

"That's not true Gillian...there was a lot in you that was good...Hutch wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you weren't someone special!" Starsky disagreed.

Gillian face suddenly softened at the sound of Hutch's name.

"So he did love me then?" she asked with a smile on her face as she brushed a tear from her cheek.

"He was crazy about you Gillian...you were all he ever talked about before you...," Starsky stopped in mid-sentence.

"But he never mentioned my name after that night...the night Grossman...I wasn't sure exactly how he really felt afterwards!" Gillian replied.

"He loved you with a passion I've never seen in him before Gillian...he still loves you...the reason he doesn't talk about you is because it's still too raw for him!" Starsky told her with sincerity in his voice.

Gillian pictured Hutch's face in her mind and smiled.

"I still love him so much Starsky...and now that you're no longer there by with him...I'm so worried about him!" Gillian sobbed.

"Nothing is gonna' happened to him Gillian...not if I have anything to do about it...I can guarantee you that!" Starsky said reassuringly.

Gillian smiled as she remember Hutch saying those very same words.

The woman smiled lovingly at the dark-haired man before her, she knew she could count on Starsky to keep Hutch safe.

"So about this Limbo thing?" Starsky began to ask then stopped abruptly as he looked over Gillian's shoulder.

"Whose that man behind you?" Starsky questioned Gillian as an uneasy feeling crept through him.

Gillian turned and saw the man in black standing several yards away and she froze.

The man in black stared back at her and grinned an evil grin then turned his attention to Starsky.

Starsky noticed the man's eyes when he glared at him were completely black and sinister.

"I-I have to go Starsky...hopefully we can talk again soon!" Gillian exclaimed before running off, away from him and away from the man in black.

The man in black snickered as he watched Gillian flee.

When he looked back at Starsky before turning to leave, Starsky was certain he heard an evil growl.

...

Starsky was still standing at the gate when the man in white walked up behind him and startled him when he spoke.

"It's best you stay as far away from that man as you possibly can!" the man in white warned.

"Who is he?" Starsky asked as he continued to watch the man in black until he was only a speck in the landscape.

"He's the purest evil of all evils David," the man in white replied.

"Wait a second...are you sayin' he's...?" Starsky questioned the other man.

"Yes David that's right!" was the man in white's reply.

"On a much lighter note...I see you've found one of our lost souls," the man in white said.

"Gillian...what's the deal there...she said something about redemption and being in Limbo...what was she talking about?" Starsky asked.

"Yes...that dear child is caught between...she's a tarnished soul...but there is still hope for her David...she has a tremendous amount of good in her yet...the darkside hasn't consumed her completely...there is a chance she can make it to the light!" the man in white exclaimed.

"So that's where the redemption comes in...but how can she redeem herself?" Starsky asked.

That is not a question you or I can answer David...that is something she must find out for herself!" the man in white added.

"But...perhaps somehow...you and Kenneth will have a part to play in her salvation!" the man in white implied.

Starsky just looked at the man then back in the direction from where Gillian ran off.

"Sadly though...she needs to act soon...the man in black gets closer and closer to her every day...it won't be too much longer before he's upon her...and then...her soul will be lost forever!" the man in white replied.

When Starsky looked back at the man in white he was surprised to see a tear in his eye.

"Go visit with your friend David...he'll be needing some comfort that only you can give!" the man in white said somberly.

With those words, Starsky nodded and was gone in an instant.

...

Hutch somehow managed to drive back to his aparment without incident.

His hands were still trembling when he reached for the key above the door and unlocked the lock.

He paused before entering the darkened room.

Once inside he flicked on the light switch and his eyes scanned the length of the living room.

The blond tossed his keys on the coffee table and shed his leather jacket which he then placed on the back of a nearby chair.

He walked over to the refrigerator, opened the door and pulled out a beer.

With the refrigerator door still opened, he popped the top off the beer bottle and took a swallow.

After a couple more swallows his nerves seemed to calm down ever so slightly.

He closed the refrigerator door then walked over to the bedroom and placed the bottle on the nightstand beside the bed.

Hutch thought about taking a shower then in his weary state, he decided against it as he kicked off his sneakers and sat down on the bed.

He wiped his hands across his troubled face then reached over and picked up the bottle of beer, raised it to his lips and downed it's remaining contents.

The blond then wiped his mouth and laid flat out on the bed.

He realized he had left the light on in the living room as it shone into the bedroom.

Hutch thought about getting back up to turn it off then decided he was thankful for the extra light it provided in the darkened bedroom.

As he laid there he listened to the sound of the clock ticking on the wall and the occasional drip coming from his bathroom faucet.

Those were the only sounds he could hear and yet he still felt as if there were something else there.

"You're here aren't you?" Hutch, with his arm draped across his pounding head, called out in the semi-darkened room.

Starsky jerked upright in the chair where he sat in the corner.

"I know you're here...I can smell your cheap after-shave!" Hutch added jokingly.

Starsky smiled but remained still.

"That was some stunt I pulled today wasn't it buddy?" Hutch said as he continued to call out to his unseen partner.

"I bet you're really proud of your partner now huh?" Hutch added mornfully.

Starsky shook his head in disagreement as he stood up from the chair.

"Why won't you let me see you dammit!" Hutch cursed his friend as he sat upright on the bed and looked around the room.

"I just need to know that you're okay buddy," Hutch sighed then dropped back down onto the bed in frustration.

"I wanna be with you so bad Starsk...why did ya' have to go and stop me today...I could be with you right now!" Hutch exclaimed as he began to sob out loud.

Starsky slowly made his way over to Hutch's bedside.

 _"Don't say that buddy!"_ Starsky said to himself _._

He watched as Hutch's eyes began to droop from exhaustion.

"Why did you have to leave me Starsk? Hutch asked softly as he began to drift off.

"I never left ya' Hutch...I'm right here...I'll always be here," Starsky whispered as he placed his hand on the blond's cheek and wiped away a tear with his fingers.

Both men smiled as they made contact with one another, the touch was soothing and warmed both their souls.

"Thanks partner," Hutch mumbled.

"Go to sleep Hutch...things are gonna' look a lot better in the morning pal," Starsky said softly as he ran his fingers through Hutch matted, blond hair.

Hutch smiled again and then said, "Stay a little while longer Starsk...just till I fall asleep."

Hutch barely got his last words out before his eyes closed completely and he was out like a light.

"Goodnight you big lummox...I'm not going anywhere just yet," Starsky whispered to his sleeping friend.

...

Hutch awoke the next day as the morning sunlight filtered through the bedroom window and fell upon his face.

He laid there and watched as the dust particles danced about in the beam of light that shone through the opened blinds and he smiled contently, for the first time in days.

He stretched his arms and legs as he yawned then swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up and stretched some more.

The blond made his way into the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower while he stripped off all his clothes.

As the water warmed and began to steam up the room he stepped into the tub and allowed the water to work it's magic.

The hotter it got, the better Hutch felt as the water washed away a lot of the weight that had been laying heavy on his shoulders.

After his shower, he shaved his two day old beard then combed and dried his freshly shampooed hair.

As he ran his fingers through his hair to settle it into place the phone rang out.

Hutch hurried into the living room and answered it.

It was Mrs. Starsky wanting to meet with him about the finalizations of Starsky's funeral that was to take place the following day.

Hutch agreed to meet her at her sister's and scribbled down the directions before hanging up the phone.

The blond slipped on a pair of khakis and a dark blue buttoned up shirt and then completed the outfit with a brown cordoroy jacket that he had just purchased the week before.

Hutch took one last look in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

...

The funeral home was jammed back with family and numorous friends and co-workers, all wanting to pay their last respects to David Michael Starsky.

Hutch sat in the first row of seats with Mrs. Starsky to his right.

Nick occupied the seat on the other side of his mother and then Starsky's Aunt Rosie and Uncle Carl, Captain Dobey, Edith and Huggy filled up the remaining seats in the row.

It was a closed casket ceremony, per Jewish custom, with only a few floral arrangements scattered here and there from well-wishers who were unaware that flowers were generally not wanted at a Jewish funeral.

Mrs. Starsky felt however, the service would be a blend of traditional and Jewish cultures, so she accepted them with the utmost graditude.

The service began with the family Rabbi's offering of a Hebrew prayer.

He then went on to talk about Starsky, the good deeds he performed during his lifetime, the worthy values he lived by and how he was loved and respected by many.

As the Rabbi talked, Hutch sad with his head bowed and his eyes closed, looking up only occasionally to view the casket or to wipe a fallen tear.

He also found himself, from time to time, glancing over at Mrs. Starsky and he noticed how proud she looked as the Rabbi talked about her son.

He was thankful he was seated next to Starsky's mother for he was amazed how strong she was being under the circumstances which made him truly love and admire the woman more than ever.

The next prayer recited by the Rabbi was the twenty third Psalm.

When he finished reciting the prayer he went on to say, "Let us always keep in mind...God..the Divine Shepherd...watches over his flock. We the members of the flock...may sometimes...in our despair...doubt the justice of the Shepherd...we may not understand his ways...we may even ask why...but we are confident that he is indeed concerned with our welfare."

Hutch felt as if the Rabbi's last words were meant for him.

Yesterday, when he was at Starsky's Aunt's house discussing the service arrangements, he had asked the Rabbi how could God allow the life of someone as good and kind-hearted as Starsky be taken.

The blond really wasn't satisfied with the Rabbi's answer, which mainly consisted of how we should all treasure our loved ones while they are with us and how our loved ones ascend to the mountains to be with God on their passing and how those left behind earn a wise heart for being graced by the dearly departed's presence while here on Earth.

 _"Yeah...I get all that Rabbi Lescowitz...but my question was why?"_ Hutch thought back to yesterday as he shook his head, unaware that he had done so.

Mrs. Starsky noticed the head shake and placed her hand atop Hutch's and squeezed it gently.

Hutch forced a smile as he welcomed her touch but how he wished he could have had just an ounce of her strength.

The Rabbi then finished with a prayer asking that "God shelter David Michael Starsky's soul on the wings of his divine presence...Amen"

"Amen!" the mourners repeated, including Hutch.

The Rabbi then proceeded on to the eulogy asking those seated if they cared to speak and pay their respects.

Starsky's Uncle was the first to speak, then Huggy who was followed by Captain Dobey.

Dobey's hands trembled as he read from the paper he held in his hand that contained his chosen words.

"First of all...myself and my family would like to offer our sincere condolences to Mrs. Starsky and all other family members of David. Many of you will speak today about David and his fine attributes he had as a friend or loved one...I however would like to take this time to speak about his work conduct. He was one of the finest and most deticated officers I had the priviledge to have under my command. His loyalty was endless...his courage abundant. It didn't matter if he was helping a little elderly lady across the street or apprehending an armed fellon...he took pride in his work and he never once let myself...the department or his partner down." Dobey spoke proudly of the fallen detective.

"I remember the very first day he joined my department...I even remember the very clothes he was wearing...he had on this crazy, white, woven sweater and these incredibly, grungy bluejeans...and I thought man...this kid is going to be a real character...turns out I was right!" Dobey said with a chuckle as he shook his head.

His words caused laughter throughout the funeral home.

"Boy he was head-strong too...I had to place him with five different partners before we found the perfect fit...officer Ken Hutchinson," Dobey motioned over to Hutch.

Hutch forced another smile as he felt hundred's of eyes upon him.

"But let me tell you...once the two of them paired up it was like dynamite going off...never before have I witnessed such amazing teamwork...how they could read each other's minds without saying a word...the uncanny way how they knew what the other was thinking or feeling without so much as a whisper...that unspoken bound carried over into their work...leading to the most suscessful arrest record the department has to this date!" Dobey continued.

As Hutch sat there listening to his superior's words his thoughts drifted back to the first day he was assigned to the department and partnered with Starsky.

He remembered standing outside the precinct when this flashy, red car came peeling into the parking lot and a cocky, curly-haired individual jumped out.

Hutch remembered looking at the driver with a sense of wonder and slight distaste, only to find out a few minutes later that he was to be his partner.

That was the very same moment Hutch began his love-hate relationship with the striped tomato as he so lovingly called it.

Hutch never really hated Starsky's Torino, because his partner loved the car so much, secretly Hutch loved it too and when he found out that Starsky's mother was giving it to him, under much protest from Nick, he realized he loved it even more.

Hutch smiled and closed his eyes at the thought of being the owner of Starsky's most cherished possession.

The blond was brough back to the present by the laughter that filled the room.

"Now...David's daily police reports...they were another story...he'd always return his _daily_ reports three or four days later...and they always contain some _slightly_ overly embellished lines like...my partner and I glided serendipedly...which by the way was almost always spelt wrong...down the widened, spiral staircase...our feet practically dancing on air as we race to nab the perps who were making their getaway in a souped up, four on the floor, mettalic, midnight blue, vision in my dreams roadster!" Dobey lovingly made fun of his deceased detective.

This caused another round of laughter throughout the room.

Hutch even felt the need to chuckle himself.

Dobey finished up by once again offering his condolences and for thanking everyone who came to the days services.

Nick went up to speak next, followed by several of Starsky's fellow officers.

When it finally came for Hutch to speak he was trembling uncontrollably and wondered if he'd be able to go through with it.

Mrs. Starsky smiled and squeezed his hand and that was all that Hutch needed.

The blond's knees knocked together as he got up and walked up to the front of the room.

All eyes were upon him as he walked over to his left and retrieved a wooden stool then his beloved guitar that sat sight unseen behind a nearby chair.

Hutch didn't say a word as he placed the stool at the foot of Starsky's casket and sat down with his guitar resting in his lap.

He looked over at the plain wooden casket then down at his guitar and began to strum the cords.

After several nervous mistakes he stopped and said, "I-I'm sorry...this is really hard for me."

He then took a deep breath and began again.

 _"If you could see me now, the one who said he'd rather roam, the one who said he'd rather be alone, if you could only see me now...If I could hold you now, just for a moment if I could make you mine, just for a while turn back the hands of time, if I could only hold you now..."_

Hutch paused to gather strength to continue and to brush back the tears from his cheeks.

 _"I've been too long in the wind, too long in the rain, taking any comfort that I can...looking back and longing for the freedom from my chains, lying in your loving arms again...If you could hear me now..."_

It was at that moment that Starsky chose to enter through the funeral home's doors.

He was in awe at the amount of people who came to offer their respects but he was more in awe of the sweet-sounding voice he heard before he entered.

Starsky's heart swelled when he saw the blond at the front.

Hutch's voice began to falter, so he stop then attempted to start again.

 _"Singing s-s-somewhere through the lonely nights, dreaming of the arms that held me tight, if y-y-you could only hear m-me now..."_

Starsky walked up the left side of the room, stopped and looked at his casket for a moment then continued on over to the blond.

He noticed Hutch was beginning to stutter nervously so he placed a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.

Hutch instantly took in a deep breath, then closed in eyes and smiled as a tear fell from his cheek.

With his new-found strength he contined on as Starsky chimed in and began to sing along.

 _"I've been too long in the wind, too long in the rain, taking any comfort that I can, looking back and longing for the freedom from my chains, lying in your loving arms again."_

The two of them finished in perfect harmony.

The blond smiled as he took in another deep breath and sobbed, "Thank you partner...I couldn't have done it without ya'"


	4. Chapter 4

The funeral director had called Hutch two weeks after Starsky's funeral to let him know that Starsky's headstone had been finished and was placed on his grave.

Strangely, Hutch felt a calming sense of closure and made plans to visit his best friend's grave later that morning.

When the time came, Hutch made his way up the cemetery's long drive and parked his car along the winding path close to where Starsky's final resting place was located.

From where he sat in his car, he could look over and see his partner's plot.

He noticed that the ground still looked freshly turned, however, the thing that drew his attention the most was the tall, stately, majestic oak with it gnarled branches swooping down over the burial site.

It was as if it the tree was shielding and protecting the remain's of the man who laid beneath the sod.

Hutch wondered to himself, _"How did I not notice that at the graveside service?"_

Hutch heaved a heavy sigh then got out of his car and slowly made his way over to the newly engraved stone.

 **STARSKY** , was spelled out in bold, dark letters.

Hutch stopped and knelt down in front of the stone and rubbed his hand across the words that where etched at the bottom, beloved son and friend.

"Hey buddy," Hutch said softly with tears in his eyes.

The blond then sat down on the manicured grass beside the turned-up sod, not caring that the morning dew would more than likely stain his jeans.

He looked up at the tree and smiled as he said, "You sure picked a beautiful spot here partner."

Hutch looked back at the gravestone then bowed his head as he spoke, "I-I have something to tell ya' Starsk...you may not want to hear but...I've decided to quit the force...I-I just don't wanna' do it anymore buddy...not without you anyhow."

"I thought maybe I'd do a little traveling...go to some of those places you and I always talked about," Hutch choked on his words.

"Who knows...if I get low on cash...maybe I'll fly down to Boliva and knock off a couple of banks!" Hutch joked as the tears spilled from his eyes.

Hutch's body shook as he sobbed, "God Starsk...this is so hard for me pal...if I only knew that you were happy where you're at now...it would make it a hell of a lot easier."

Just then the wind stirred, then a brightly colored orb appeared in front of Hutch, while at the same time, one of the huge oak tree's branches, swept down in the breeze and brushed gently against the blond's shoulder.

Hutch turned and saw the gnarled branch and thought how strangely it resembled that of an outstretched hand.

The blond smiled then raised his face up to the sky and let the warmth around him fill his being.

Then just like that, the wind died down, the bright orb disappeared and a sense of peace came over Hutch.

Hutch let out a soothing sigh then smiled as he rose up from where he sat.

"I'll see ya' later buddy...try not to give the big guy upstairs to much grief...I'm sure he's not as forgiving as Dobey!" Hutch chuckled then walked away, pausing to look back once to glance up at the graceful oak.

...

"Well...I think that's the last of it!" Starsky's mother said as Hutch placed the last of Starsky's things in the back of the moving van.

"Yes it is," Hutch said somberly as his hand rested on the cardboard box.

Hutch had taken a lot of Starsky's personal things, some photo albums, some of his friend's favorite clothing items, even a few small pieces of Starsky's furniture, the rest was going home to New York with Starsky's mother.

"It's funny Kenneth...part of me feels as if I'm losing two sons," Mrs. Starsky said gloomily.

Hutch looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Why is that Rachelle?" he asked.

"Well now that David's gone they'll be no need for you to stay in contact with this crazy, old lady!" Starsky's mother replied.

"Oh Rachelle!" Hutch said as he wrapped his arms around the woman.

As she and Hutch stood there, his chin resting on the top of her head, he asked, "Would it be alright...that is if you don't mind...for me to call you Friday evenings...you know...like David use to do?"

Mrs. Starsky sobbed as she looked up at the blonde.

Just then Nicholas, who had been waiting in the cab that was to take his mother and him to the airport, began shouting out the window, "C'mon Ma...we're gonna' miss our flight!"

"Of course you can...I'll look forward to it!" Mrs. Starsky said all teary-eyed.

Hutch smiled then kissed her tear-stained cheek as he walked her over to the cab and helped her in.

Hutch then reached inside and held out his hand to Nick as a peace offering.

Nick just glared at him then turned to look out his side of the cab window.

"Take care of yourself dear," Mrs. Starsky said as she took Hutch's hand and squeezed it tight.

Hutch smiled and nodded then stepped back from the cab as it pulled away out onto the street.

He watched it until it completely disappeared from sight then with a heavy sigh he motioned for the moving van driver to follow him to Venice Place.

...

Three weeks had passed since Starsky's death and a difficult decision laid heavy on Hutch's mind as he walked into the squad room that morning.

It was the first the blond had been back to the precinct since the fatal shooting of his partner.

Several fellow officer's expressed their sympathy as he walked into the room.

Hutch thanked them sincerely then headed for Dobey's office.

He paused a moment before rapping lightly on his superior's office door.

"Come in!" the burly man replied from the other side.

Hutch grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath before entering.

Dobey rose from his chair quickly when he saw it was his blond detective.

"Hutch...I didn't expect to see you back so soon!" the captain said with a smile as he waited for Hutch to take a seat.

"Hi-yah' captain...y-you got a minute?" Hutch asked.

"Of course Hutch!" Dobey exclaimed as he sat on the corner of his desk so he could be closer to where Hutch had sat down.

"How are you son?" Dobey asked affectionately as he placed a large hand on Hutch's shoulder.

"Well Captain...that's sorta' why I'm here sir," Hutch replied as he reached inside the breast pocket of his blazer and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I-I've thought long and hard about this Captain...and...well sir," Hutch stumbled with his words as he unfolded the paper.

"I'd like to submit my resignation!" the blond added as he handed the official document to his superior.

Dobey hesitated then took the paper as he let Hutch's words sink in.

The captain collected his thoughts then asked, "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes sir...I'm quite sure!" Hutch replied positively.

Dobey studied the paper then wiped a hand across his face, stopping to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Hutch...it's only been a few weeks...why don't you wait and give it just a little more time," Dobey started to suggest.

Hutch got up from his chair and walked over to the only window in the office and looked out.

"It's no good Captain...without Starsky...being a cop just doesn't seem to have the same meaning as it did before!" Hutch replied somberly.

"But Hutch there are other avenues we can look into...why I was just speaking to the chief this morning about recommending you to...!" Dobey started to exclaim.

He stopped when he saw the look in Hutch's eyes, he knew the blond had made up his mind and there was nothing he was going to do or say that would change it.

Dobey sighed then tossed Hutch's resignation on his desk in defeat.

Hutch frowned when he saw how visibly upset his superior was.

The blond walked over to his captain and placed his hand around the big man's elbow and said, "Captain...I will always be grateful to you for everything you've done for me...and I know I can speak for Starsky as well...anyone else would have kicked our cans to the curb a long time ago...and for that...I thank you."

Hutch extended his hand to Dobey.

"It's been a real honor...sir," Hutch said sincerely.

Dobey paused then replied proudly, "The honor is mine Hutchinson...and that goes for Starsky as well!"

"I'll just go and clean out my desk while you put the papers through Captain," Hutch said with a smile as the tears clouded his vision.

Dobey nodded silently as he watched the blond exit the room.

...

Starsky and Terry were watching from above.

"I still can't believe he's quitting," Starsky said in a melancholy tone.

"I'm not a bit surprised Dave...he never would have let Captain Dobey pair him with anyone else," Terri replied as she placed her hand in the crook of Starsky's arm.

"Yeah but he's such a damn good cop Terry...he has his whole career ahead of him...you heard Dobey...he said he was talking to the chief...he was probably gonna' get some kind of a promotion!" Starsky replied back.

"Well look on the bright side Dave...you won't have to worry about him as much anymore if he's not working the streets," Terry said with a smile as she placed her chin on Starsky's arm.

Starsky thought of her words then smiled back half-heartedly, "Yeah...there's always a bright side isn't there...maybe he can get a job as a hairdresser...he was pretty good at that!"

Just then Starsky's father appeared.

"Excuse me Davey...I-I gotta talk to you son!" his father interupted the couple.

Starsky could see his father was very distraught.

"What is it Pop?" Starsky asked with concern.

"It's your Ma...Davey she's gotten her self so worked up over your brother she's made herself sick!" Mr. Starsky replied.

"Ma's sick Pop?" Starsky exclaimed with worry.

"Yes son...your brother has been going out every night since they returned from Bay City...he's been drinking a lot and his gambling is the worst it's ever been...and that's not the worst of it Davey...he's back to dealin' again...your Ma found a satchel with a few small packs of heroin in it and a huge wad of money when she was cleaning his room!" Starsky's father informed.

"Heroin...but he was only messin' with marijuana before!" Starsky exclaimed with outrage.

"Now you can see why your mother is getting herself so worked up...I'm going there now to be with her...would you want to come with me?" Mr. Starsky asked.

Starsky looked down below at the blond as he was cleaning out his desk, thankful that Hutch was out of harm's way.

"Yeah of course!" Starsky replied instantly.

"I'll be back later Terry!" Starsky said as he kissed her on the cheek and hurried off with his father.

...

While Hutch continued to clean off the personal effects from his and Starsky's desks Dobey came storming out of the office with his jacket in his hand.

"Simons...get Davies and Walters on the radio...I need them at the First National Bank on Linkhurst asap...then find your partner and get there on the double too!" Dobey ordered as he headed for the door.

Hutch rushed over and grabbed Dobey's arm before he exited the room.

"Captain...what's going on?" Hutch asked.

"The Bank was just robbed...there are three gunman held up inside...with eleven hostages...two of which are already dead!" Dobey bellowed.

"I'm coming with you!" Hutch exclaimed as he tossed his cardboard box of belongings on the empty desk .

"In case you forgot Hutchinson...you're officially retired!" Dobey informed the blond.

"Yeah well...I'll retire tomorrow..let's go save the world Captain!" Hutch declared as he raced out the door.

Dobey shook his head and smiled fondly at the blond then quickly followed after him.

...

When Starsky and his father reached the Starsky home, a frail Mrs. Starsky was pleading with Nick not to leave for the night as he carried the satchel of heroin and money in his left hand towards the front door.

"Please Nicholas...I know what you have in the bag...please don't go out tonight dear...please son!" Mrs. Starsky cried.

"You don't understand Ma...if I don't deliver this tonight they're gonna' come here and rip this place apart!" Nick exclaimed angrily.

Mr. Starsky looked at his eldest son and shook his head with worry.

Starsky then looked over at his mother and was taken aback by her appearance.

In a matter of only a few short weeks she had changed her looks completely.

She had lost weight, she had huge, dark circles under her eyes and there was considerably more gray in her hair.

"Let me call Kenneth...you never let me say anything to him when he calls...he can help you Nichloas...he'll get you out of this mess I know he will!" Mrs. Starsky pleaded with her son.

"It's not that simple anymore Ma...you're not listening to me...they are gonna' come here...and they're gonna' kill me...and when they're finished with me...they're gonna' kill you!" Nick struggled to get his last words out.

"Don't ya' see Ma...I-I got no choice!" Nick sobbed as he pulled himself away from his mother and fled out the front door.

"Nicholas noooooo...I can't lose you too!" Mrs. Starsky cried.

Both Starsky and his father could see that the woman was about to collasp so they hurried over to her to provide support.

Mrs. Starsky just barely managed to make it into her chair.

Starsky knelt at her feet while his father sat on the arm of the chair and comforted her.

"Davey...I can't leave her like this...I need you to go look after your brother...please son...can ya' do that for me?" Mr. Starsky begged.

Starsky hated the idea of leaving his distraught mother's side but knew if he didn't watch over his brother it wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah Pop...don't worry about Nicky...you just take care of Ma!" Starsky replied as he squeezed his mother's hand then took off after his brother.

Mr. Starsky brushed back the tears on his wife's face and whispered words of comfort, "Everything is gonna' be alright my love...Davey will see to it...he'll bring Nicholas back safe and sound."

...

The hold-up men's demands were as such, they wanted an additional five hundred thousand dollars on top of what they were taking from the bank, in unmarked bills, a doctor to take care of injuries that one of the gunmen suffered during the robbery, a car to get them to the airport and a piloted plane to get them to their destination point.

They also stated that they were taking two hostages with them, the bank president and a pregnant woman, that were to be released once they were on board the plane.

If their demands were not met within a thirty minutes time span they would begin to eliminate the hostages, one every five minutes until their demands were satisfied.

"Hutch...there's no way in hell we can make their demands in that short of time!" Dobey declared.

"Not only that Captain...but something tells me we can kiss those two hostages goodbye too once they get them on that plane!" Hutch replied back.

Just then a uniformed officer ran over to Dobey and Hutch.

"Captain...the S.W.A.T team has been notified...they should be here in less then fifteen sir!" he informed them.

Dobey looked at his watch and shook his head, "They'll never be able to get into place in time before the thirty minutes is up!"

Hutch looked at Dobey then over across the street to the bank then made a decision.

"Give me your gun Captain!" Hutch said as he held out his hand.

"What!" Dobey exclaimed as he looked at the blond.

"I'm not wearing mine Captain...and you don't expect me to go in there unarmed do you?" Hutch asked.

"I don't expect you to go in there period Hutchinson!" Dobey bellowed.

"Listen Captain...you said yourself...there was no way the S.W.A.T. team would get here in time!" Hutch stated.

"Yeah so?" Dobey questioned his detective.

"Soooo...maybe I can buy us some time until they can get in there and get in place!" Hutch answered back.

"Hutchinson...are you out of your mind...there is no way in hell I'm gonna' let you go in there alone!" Dobey argued.

"Captain...the way I see it...we don't have much of a choice!" Hutch said.

Suddenly a loud voice rang out from the bank across the street.

"Just thought you'd coppers would like to see the next one to go!" one of the gunmen shouted as he stood there at the door to the bank with a small boy shielded in front of him.

"Sweet Jesus...he's just a kid!" Dobey cried out.

"You got twenty minutes pigs...after that you'll be scraping this kid's brains off the sidewalk!" the hold-up man snarled.

Hutch sighed heavily as he looked up into the sky.

He then looked over at Dobey and said as he continued to hold out his hand, "Captain...your gun...please."

Dobey sighed as he shook his head and unholsted his gun then handed it to Hutch as he exclaimed, "of all the most rediculous and craziest of ideas you've ever had...the man retires this morning and the next thing I know he's walking into a bank full of armed gunmen to negotiate!"

"Look at it this way Captain...just think of the story you can tell my kids when we get older!" Hutch said with a chuckle as he pulled up the leg of his jeans and tucked Dobey's gun safely inside his boot before walking off to the bank across the street.

...

Terry was sitting by the waterfall that was close to the gate's entrance when she heard a woman's voice call out to her, "please...please help me!"

Terry looked over at the gate and saw a woman standing outside of it.

She got up from her place near the waterfall and hurried over to the other woman.

Terry looked aprehensively at the woman who stood in front of her, the gate's railing separating the two of them. .

"You're Starsky's friend aren't you?" the woman asked.

Terry paused then shook her head yes then it dawned on her who the other woman was.

Starsky had spoken to her earlier about the woman outside the gate.

"You're Gillian?" Terry asked.

"Yes...but nevermind that...where's Starsky?" Gillian cried out.

"Dave just left with his father...there's been some trouble with his brother and his mother," Terry informed her.

"You have to find him...it's Ken...there's a bank hold-up...he's...he's...oh please you have to find him!" Gillian pleaded with Terry.

"Alright...you go to Hutch...I'll find Dave!" Terry informed her.

"But what do I do...I don't know how I can help?" Gilian sobbed.

"Just go and be with him...don't worry...everything will be alright!" Terry exclaimed as she placed a reassuring hand on Gillian's arm before they both ran off in opposite directions.

...

Starsky followed his brother as Nick pulled into a dark alley and parked his car.

Nick tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as they waited.

It was only a matter of minutes before two men appeared from the shadows and glanced over at Nick and nodded.

Nick hesitated for a moment than grabbed the satchel that contained the dope and the money then climbed out of the car.

Starsky quickly fell into place by his brother's side as Nick slowly made his way over to the two men.

Without a word Nick tossed the bag in their direction.

One of the men caught it and opened it, checking it's contents thoroughly.

The man smiled at Nick and said, "Very good Nicky!"

"Listen Sal...that drop I did tonight...it's gonna' be my last...I don't wanna' do it anymore!" Nick told the man holding the bag.

The man looked up from the bag and glared at Nick.

"What did you say?" the man growled.

"Please Sal...I-I want out...I can't do this anymore...Ma...she's real sick...and I know it's all 'cause of me...so please...y-you just keep the money you owe me and we'll call it even!" Nick pleaded with the other man.

The man with the bag looked at his associate standing beside him and laughed, "You hear that Lenny...he wants out!"

The man handed the bag to his friend then quickly grabbed Nick by his shirt collar.

Starsky moved in closer as he watched the man take ahold of his brother.

"You listen to me Nicky boy...I tell you when you're out...you think your Ma's sick now...you ain't seen nothing yet...in fact...maybe Lenny and I should go pay your Ma a visit tonight!" the man spat in Nick's face.

Just then Nick spotted the gun tucked in the belt of the man's trowsers.

Starsky saw it too and his eyes were instantly drawn to his little brother's.

"No Nicky...don't do it!" Starsky warned.

Starsky barely had time to get his words of warning out when Nick grabbed for the man's gun.

Starsky watched as the two men struggled for control of the weapon.

In their struggle the gun went off and struck the man in the foot.

"You son of a bitch!" the man yelled as he began hopping around in pain.

"Get that little punk Lenny!" the man yelled to his friend.

The other man started to reach for his own weapon when Nick called out, "Don't Lenny...I didn't want it to happen like this...I just wanted out!" Nick shouted.

The whole time, the man with the injured foot moaned and carried on in the background while Starsky kept an eye on his associate.

"Just let me get in my car and go...nobody else has to get hurt!" Nick warned as his hands trembled while holding the gun.

Nick began to back away.

When he finally reached his car he fired a warning shot then quickly jumped into his car.

As Nick was fumbling with his keys the other man pulled his gun and fired a shot into Nick's windshield, just barely missing his head.

Nick started the engine and quickly put the car into reverse and laid his foot on the brake as he drove backwards out of the alley, tires squealing.

The other man fired off a few more shots then jumped into his own car and took off after Nick.

As he passed Starsky, Starsky did the only thing he could think of and jumped through the open window and climbed into the back seat.

...

"You in there...this is Captain Dobey again...I have one of my men coming over...he wants to talk!" Dobey shouted into the bullhorn as Hutch made his way over to the bank.

"No way...time for talkin' is over copper!" the hold-up man yelled back through the partially opened front door.

"We're in the process of fulfilling your demands...but the only way you're going to see any of them is if we can be certain the rest of the hostages are still alive!" Dobey shouted back.

"You're just gonna' have to take my word for it pig!" the gunman replied loudly causing Hutch to stop in his tracks.

"No deal...you let my man inside or the deal is off!" Dobey shouted back into the bullhorn.

There was a short pause then the gunman came back, "Alright...but the pig stays inside with us until we get what we want!" the hold-up man yelled out.

Dobey cursed out loud, he knew all along that his detective was bound to become another hostage.

Dobey looked over at Hutch who was looking back at him.

Hutch nodded to his captain.

Dobey shook his head then replied back "Alright...you allow my man in unharmed and you got yourself a deal!"

Both Dobey and Hutch could hear the man snicker as he called out, "C'mon in blondie and join the fun!"

Hutch hesitated only a moment before he continued his slow walk over to the bank.

With his hands in the air, Hutch reached the bank's front door and stopped.

The gunman at the door kept his gun on him as he opened the door and motioned for him to enter the building.

Hutch glanced back at his superior, saw the worried look on his face, then slowly walked inside.

...

Nick sped down the street, dodging cars left and right as he got to the freeway.

He glanced up in the rearview mirror just as his foe appeared behind him with Starsky unseen in the back seat.

Starsky knew if the man reached his brother's car, Nick was as good as dead so he had to think fast.

Both vehicles turned off the freeway and onto a side road.

The dust and gravel flew everywhere as they decended up the steep grade.

Nick could see his enemy inching closer so at the last second he took a sharp right at the first available side road.

The man behind him had to slam on his brakes and put his car in reverse to catch the road as well.

Nick had his foot all the way down on the gas pedal in an attempt to put more distance between him and the other car.

Just then Nick's car started to sputter and blow a dark grey smoke.

Starsky heard the man who was trailing Nick let out a loud laugh as he said, "I got you now Nicky!"

"Oh no you don't!" Starsky replied as he reached up and grabbed the steering wheel and gave it a sharp jerk to the right.

Surprised and unable to turn the wheel to get back on course, the car veered off the road and struck a tree head-on.

Both Starsky and the other man flew forward and the other man's head smacked against the windshield, knocking him unconscious.

Starsky got himself upright then crawled out of the car.

He watched as Nick climbed out of his car and slowly walked over, unsure if he was safe.

Nick reached inside the man's car and took his revolver just as a car was coming up the road.

"What happened?" the driver asked as he stopped along side Nick and the car with the unconscious man.

"Do you think you can run back into town and call the police...and maybe an ambulance?" Nick asked the man.

The man didn't hesitate as he swung his car around and took off back towards town.

Nick looked around and spotted a sawed off log laying along the road and walked over and sat down to wait for the police as Starsky stood off to the side shaking his head.

...

The hold-up man patted Hutch down for any concealed weapons then shoved him inside towards the rest of the hostages.

Hutch scanned the area and noticed there were two bodies laying off to the side, the blond assumed they were the bodies of the two hostages Dobey mentioned earlier.

He did a quick head count and was glad to see the nine remaining hostages were all accounted for, one of which included the bank's security guard.

Hutch glanced at the three gunmen and saw that one of them was injured and all three were heavily armed with rifles.

"Whose giving the orders around here?" the blond asked the gunmen.

"I am!" the man by the door growled back.

Hutch slowly walked closer to the man only to stop when the other two hold-up men pointed their rifles in his direction.

"Listen...you're gonna' get you money...why don't you let these people go!" Hutch tried to negotiate with the gunman in charge.

"Nothin' doin' pig!" the gunman replied with a snarl.

The man then looked at his watch and added, "You coppers have three minutes...if we don't get our money that kid there gets it!" as he pointed his rifle at the small boy who was clinging to his mother.

Hutch looked over at the boy who was sobbing, his head buried against his mother's chest.

Hutch knew he had to come up with a plan and quick.

"Please...you don't have to do this!" Hutch pleaded with the gunman in charge.

"Shut-up blondie and get over here...you tell that man on the horn out there that the rest of these people are alive...for now...but he's only got two minutes before I start shooting!" the gunman warned.

Hutch slowly walked over to the door as the hold-up man grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him closer.

With the gunman's arm wrapped around the blond's neck, he shoved Hutch out the door, using him as a shield.

"You tell them copper!" the man ordered Hutch.

"C-Captain...the rest of the hostages are okay!" Hutch shouted over to Dobey acrossed the street.

Dobey was distraught to see his detective being used as a human shield.

"You tell him the rest...you tell him he's got two minutes!" the gunman snarled angrily.

"Captain...their serious about shooting the little boy...y-you've only got about two minutes!" Hutch added nervously as the man's arm choked his neck tighter.

"Hutchinson...the money is on the way...we just need a couple more minutes!" Dobey exclaimed loudly.

"Two minutes is all you get!" the gunman hollered back.

"C'mon pig...back inside!" the hold-up man growled as he walked backwards with Hutch out in front of him back into the building.

The gunman then shoved Hutch into the crowd of hostages causing him to stumble over some of them.

The security guard tried to break the blond's fall as Hutch nearly fell on top of him.

"Do what you can to help!" Hutch mumbled to the security guard as he quickly pulled his gun he had secretly tucked away in his boot.

When the security guard saw the revolver he nodded to Hutch and prepared himself for whatever was about to happen.

Hutch noticed the one wounded gunman was sweating profusely from his injuries and knew he would be slow to react.

He waited until the middle gunman had his head turned and wasn't paying attention, that's when he sprang into action.

Hutch quickly got up on one knee and aimed his revolver at the head gunman and fired, hitting him square in the chest.

As the gunman fell to the floor dead, Hutch tossed the dead man's rifle to the security guard then summersaulted across the floor.

Before the second gunman had time to react, Hutch fired in his direction stricking him in the left arm just as the security guard struck the third man in the stomach.

The second gunman that Hutch injured began to stumbled forward, but before falling completely, he managed to get a shot off that hit Hutch on the left side of his chest which caused him to spin around and fall to the floor.

The security guard wasted no time firing at the second gunman who fell to the floor mortally wounded.

...

"Dave!" a voice yelled out to Starsky from behind him.

Starsky turned to see Terry.

"Terry what are you doing here?" Starsky asked, surprised to see her.

"Dave it's Hutch!" Terry said out of breath.

No sooner did Terry get her words out when Starsky was struck in the chest by an invisible force that spun him around hard and threw him on the ground.

Dazed and confused, Starsky got up and felt around his chest.

Terry and Starsky looked at each other then simultaneously shouted, "Hutch!"

"Terry...you stay with Nick...I'm going to Hutch!" Starsky exclaimed.

Terry nodded as she watched Starsky take off in a cloud of dust.

...

Gillian had managed to make it to the inside of the bank just as Hutch was being fired upon.

"Noooo!" she screamed but she was too late as Hutch laid on the floor, his blood and his life slowly oozing out of him.

Gillian ran over to the blond and knelt down beside him sobbing hysterically, "Please...no...dear God please!"

"Your God can't help him now!" an evil voice called out as the whole room darkened.

Gillian looked up to see the man in black towering over her and Hutch.

"You stay away from him do you hear me...you stay away!" Gillian shouted protectively as she covered Hutch's body with her.

The man in black let out a low guttural laugh that echoed throughout the bank lobby.

The man in black looked down at the injured blond and spat, "Why do you waste your time on such a loathsome creature Gillian...surely he wouldn't waste an ounce of his time on you...not anymore...not with him knowing now what you truly are!"

"No!" Gillian cried out as she got to her feet.

"Oh sweet Gillian...my beautiful sweet Gillian," the man in black whispered softly.

The evil man tried to carress her cheek but she only batted it away.

"How much do you love him Gillian?" the dark entity asked.

"More than anything!" Gillian sobbed as she looked down at the dying man.

"Would you do anything to save him?" the man in black asked, his dark eyes boring into her.

Gillian hesitated then exclaimed, "Yes...I'd do anything!"

"What if I told you I had the power to save him!" the man in black added.

Gillian glared at the evil force in front of her.

The man in black hovered closer as he placed his cold hand under Gillian's chin and hissed, "My beautiful Gillian...come with me...together we can rule the underworld...with you by my side there would be nothing I couldn't do!"

"Noooo...never!" she replied adamantly as she stepped back.

The man in black looked at her with distain.

"Very well then...say goodbye to your lover!" the man in black snarled as he raised his hands above Hutch, ready to snuff out his life.

"No please!" Gillian cried out, "Please...I'll go with you...just please...promise me you'll spare his life!"

The man in black smiled mischieviously as he lowered his hands.

Gillian looked down at Hutch and sobbed, "Just give me chance to say goodbye!"

"Of course my dear!" the dark man agreed as he stepped back, his shadow no longer looming over Hutch.

Gillian knelt down beside Hutch and with tears in her eyes she placed her hand on Hutch's cheek.

Her soft, gentle touched made Hutch open his eyes as he gazed upon her.

"Gillian?" Hutch mumbled in disbelief.

"Yes Ken...it's me," Gillian wept.

"You're so beautiful...a beautiful angel," Hutch speached slurred as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

Gillian smiled as she placed a tender kiss on Hutch's lips then replied, "I love you Ken...no matter what happens...I love you!"

Hutch smiled before drifting off in unconsciousness.

"Awwww..that's all so very touching my dear...but it's time for us to go!" the man in black said snidely.

Gillian gazed upon the blond one last time then nodded and stood up.

She allowed the man in black to take her hand and escort her across the room as the room grew darker and darker.

Suddenly the bank looby was bathed in a flash of bright light, so bright that Gillian and the man in black had to shield their eyes.

"You will not be taking anyone anywhere!" the voice echoed out across the room as the man in white appeared before them.

"He tried to trick you Gillian...Kenneth's soul is far too decent for this man to have any power to take his life!" the man in white exclaimed.

"Come with me child!" the man in white said as he held his hand out to Gillian.

"Why don't you ever mind your own business!" the man in black hissed as he raised his fist in defiance.

The man in white reached out and covered the dark man's fist with his own hand and squeezed it tight,crushing it beneath his fingers.

At contact the man in black let out a deafening growl that shook the entire room as huge bolts of brightly colored lights shot back and forth across the room.

"Go back from where you came...you are not welcomed here!" the man in white proclaimed loudly over the earth shattering noise.

The man in black continued to snarl as the man in white applied more pressure to his hand causing him to drop to his knees.

Just then Starsky entered the bank lobby.

The light was so blinding and the noise so loud that both he and Gillian had to shield their eyes and cover their ears.

"Quickly my child...run into the light!" the man in white shouted to Gillian as he motioned to the long white tunnel behind him from where he came.

Gillian looked back at Hutch as he laid on the floor.

Starsky followed the woman's gaze over to the injured blond and cried out, "Hutch!"

"Hurry Gillian!" the man in white exclaimed.

"You'll stay with him won't you Starsky?" Gillian asked the curly-haired man whose eyes were upon his friend.

"Yes...just do what he says...run to the light!" Starsky shouted over the noise and mayhem.

When Gillian crossed over into the bright shaft of light the man in black roared even louder, so loud that the windows and walls began to crack.

"Go back to hell and be done with you!" the man in white exclaimed as the ceiling began to crumble above them.

"You haven't seen the last of me...I'll be back...and you my friend...you will be sorry!" the man in black growled as the bright light around them grew even brighter until he burst into a ball of flames and disappeared into thin air.

The lobby was then blanketed in sunlight as the cracks in the walls and windows repaired themselves along with the crumbled ceiling above them.

A peacefulness enveloped the room and all was quiet.

Starsky uncovered his eyes and stood there as he looked around the room.

Suddenly he heard a moan over to the side.

"Hutch!" Starsky exclaimed as he ran to his friend.

The man in white walked over to the other two men and gazed down upon them.

Starsky could see that the front of Hutch's shirt was saturated in blood and his skin was drained of color.

Starsky looked up at the man in white with pleading eyes.

"Have faith David...your love for this man will conquer all!" the man in white proclaimed then he slowly disappeard from sight.

"Wait a second...you gotta' help him!" Starsky cried out.

Starsky looked down at is beloved friend and gathered him in his arms and whispered soothing words in his ear.

...

"C'mon buddy...open your eyes...it's time Hutch!" Starsky whispered softly to his best friend.

Not getting any response, Starsky spoke louder, "C'mon Hutch...please just open your eyes!"

Just then Hutch opened his eyes and gazed upon his partner's face.

"Starsk?" Hutch mumbled softly in a raspy voice.

"Yeah buddy it's me!" Starsky replied with a huge, radiant smile.

Hutch moaned and squinted his eyes as he scanned his bright surroundings.

"I made it!" he said softly as a peaceful smile crossed his lips.

"Yeah partner...you made it!" Starsky replied with a chuckle.

Hutch reached out tentatively and touched Starsky cheek.

"I-I can feel you!" Hutch said with surprise.

"That's good buddy!" Starsky said with a laugh.

Hutch could feel something or someone tugging on his arm and he looked over and saw a figure in white.

The blond's vision was still a bit blurry as he asked the figure, "You're an angel too?"

"No honey...I'm no angel!" the woman in white replied as she removed the blood pressure cuff from around Hutch's arm.

"You had us worried there darlin'...your partner there wouldn't even leave your bedside from the time they brought you in here three days ago...if you ask me...he's the angel!" she added with a smile as she winked at Starsky before leaving the room.

With a confused look, Hutch looked over at his partner and asked, "She can see you?"

"Yeah and with any luck, later tonight, I'll be seeing more of her!" Starsky said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Hutch raised his hands to his face and wiped them across his eyes and exclaimed, "I-I don't understand Starsk!"

"Well it's like this Hutch...when a man and a woman really like each other," Starsky started to say.

"No no...that's not what I'm talking about!" Hutch said as he held his head.

Suddenly he lowered his hands and said, "Gillian!"

Starsky stared at his partner before replying, "What about Gillian?"

"I saw her Starsk...she...she went with him!" Hutch mumbled.

"She went with who Hutch?" Starsky questioned the blond as he leaned in closer.

"The man in black...she went with him to save me!" Hutch replied back loudly as the heart monitor that was attached to him started beeping louder.

"Okay buddy...just relax Hutch...you were out for a long time pal...you must have been dreaming!" Starsky said as he placed a comforting hand on Hutch's stomach.

"No...it wasn't a dream Starsk...I saw her...and you...you were shot when we ran into the convience store!" Hutch told his friend.

"Hutch...I wasn't shot in the convience store...you were...you've been unconscious since they brought you in here three days ago!" Starsky informed him as the nurse returned to check the monitor.

Hutch looked at the nurse then back at Starsky.

"S-So then you're not dead?" Hutch asked as he reached out and grabbed Starsky's arm.

"No Hutch...I'm not dead!" Starsky said.

"And...we're not in heaven?" Hutch asked.

"Well... Kristy here is a little slice of heaven," Starsky said as he winked at the attractive nurse, "But no partner...you're in a hospital!"

Hutch tried to shake the confusion out of his head as he replied, "It just seemed so real Starsk...I held you in my arms when you died...and Gillian...she was so beautiful Starsk!" Hutch sobbed.

"Shhhh buddy...it's okay...it was all just a bad dream!" Starsky whispered soothingly as he ran his fingers through Hutch's hair.

Starsky could see the blond's eyes beginning to droop.

"Why don't you get some sleep partner...you can tell me all about it later," Starsky said softly as he massaged Hutch's neck.

"I don't wanna Starsk...I'm afraid you won't be here when I wake up...what if I'm only dreaming that it was only a dream and it really isn't?" Hutch mumbled wearily as he faught to keep his eyes open.

Starsky chuckled again at his best friend's confusing frame of sentence.

"Hey...I promise you...I'll be here when you wake up you big lummox...now go to sleep!" Starsky said lovingly as he squeezed Hutch's arm.

"You'll stay with me?" Hutch slurred his speech as he reached out for Starsky hand.

"I ain't going anywhere partner!" Starsky said with a smile as he held his friend's hand in his until he drifted off to sleep.

...

Hutch made his way across the lawn, passing numerous tombstones until he got to the one he was searching for.

"Hey babe!" the blond said softly as he knelt down in front of the headstone and placed the roses on the grave.

"It's so pretty here!" Hutch said as he looked around at his surroundings, "and so peaceful!"

"Oh Gillian...I-I miss you so much!" Hutch said as he fussed with the bouquet of roses making sure they were placed just right.

"Ken," a delicate voice whispered behind the blond and he turned around quickly.

"Gillian?" Hutch exclaimed as he got to his feet.

"How are you?" the woman asked as she gazed lovingly into Hutch's eyes.

Hutch inched closer and slowly reached out and was surprised when his fingers could feel the soft porcelain-like skin of Gillian's cheek.

Hutch took a sharp intake of breath then said, "You're really here!"

Gillian melted into his touch and smiled as she shook her head yes.

"How can that be?" Hutch asked her.

Before she had time to answer Hutch added, "I had a dream about you...am I still dreaming?"

"No Ken...this isn't a dream...and it wasn't a dream before...at least not all of it!" she told him.

Hutch gave her a confusing look then asked, "Then I really was in the bank...and you really were there with me?

"No Ken...there was no bank hold-up," she said, trying to explain.

Hutch shook his head, "Then there was no man in black?"

Gillian bowed her head then replied, "Yes...he was there."

"At the convience store hold-up?" Hutch asked.

"Yes," Gillian answered.

"You went with him didn't you...to spare my life?" Hutch asked somberly.

"Almost...until the man in white casted him out," Gillian said.

"The man in white?" Hutch questioned her.

"Yes," she replied.

There was a pause in the conversation then Hutch spoke again, "Gillian...are you happy where you are now?"

Gillian smiled, for she knew it was Hutch's delicate way of asking if she was in heaven or hell.

"Yes Ken...it's beautiful...and someday...many...many years from now I'd love to share it with you...but not now...you have your whole life ahead of you...and there will be so many people who you'll share your life with...wait till you see your children...ohhh Ken...they will be gorgeous children...how could they not be!" Gillian proclaimed.

Hutch smiled as he gazed adoringly into her eyes.

"I love you!" Gillian said as her eyes filled with tears.

Hutch thought back to when they were together, before Grossman came between them.

He thought back to all the times Gillian told him that she loved him and how he never once told her that he loved her back and how much he regretted it.

This time he wasn't about to let the oppurtunity pass as he placed his hand on her cheek and whispered softly, "I love you too...I've always loved you!"

Hutch leaned in and kissed Gillian on the lips as she beamed with delight then suddenly, in an instant, she was gone and he was left standing there all alone.

The blond brushed his fingers across his lips and he could still feel the moisture from the delicate kiss.

Hutch breathed a sigh and looked up at the sky just as a fluffy, white feather came whirling down and landed at his feet.

Hutch bent down, picked it up and twirled it between his fingers, then smiled happily as he placed it in the breast pocket of his jacket, close to his heart.

With his mind at ease, he turned and started back to where he had parked his car only to stop sudden when he saw the huge oak tree that hung over the empty plot.

 _"Starsky's tree,"_ Hutch thought to himself as he made his way closer to the tall tree.

As he looked up through it's branches a familiar voice called out to him, "She sure is something ain't she?"

"Starsk...what are you doing here?" Hutch asked, surprised to see his partner.

"Well ya' know Hutch...with all your talking about dying and everything...it got me to thinking about a lot of important stuff!" Starsky told him.

"You mean like burial plots...c'mon Starsk...you're kidding right?" Hutch asked his friend as a chill ran up his spine at the mere thought of it.

"Yeah Hutch...I'm serious...I don't want you to have to worry about all that stuff when my time comes!" Starsky replied.

"Who said anything about you going first?" Hutch argued back.

"C'mon Hutch...you know what I mean," Starsky said as they talked openly about the uncomfortable subject.

"So you're telling me that you bought this plot...this plot right here under this very tree?" Hutch asked as he thought back to his dream and the uncanniness of it all.

"Yeah...under that very tree...got a good deal on it too!" Starsky exclaimed.

Hutch chuckled then replied, "Starsk...that's just like you to barter over your own burial plot!"

"No!" Starsky argued back, "That's not why I got such a good deal!"

"Oh...it isn't?" Hutch asked.

"No...it was a two for one deal...that is if you don't think you'll mind being planted in the ground next to me when the time comes!" Starsky said apprehensively.

Hutch, astonished with his partner's words, walked over to his dark-haired friend and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace then whispered softly, "Don't take this the wrong way buddy...I'm not getting fresh with you by any means...but I think your nurse friend Kristy was right...you really are an angel."

Starsky blushed as he smiled at his partner.

"C'mon Starsk...how 'bout some lunch...my treat!" Hutch said happily as he slapped Starsky on the back.

"Oh...and just so you know...I get the right side of the plot!" Hutch said as they walked away, his hand resting on Starsky's shoulder.

"Awww...c'mon Hutch...you know I can never sleep on the left side!" Starsky whined.


End file.
